El fin de la eternidad
by Tot12
Summary: Hola volvi, perdonen la tardanza, cap 9 el quinto sello se rompe, los dioses ovidados regresan, pronto una nueva guerra divina dara comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

El fin de la eternidad.

**Pasado**

En el comienzo del tiempo, incluso antes de la era del mito, los dioses llevaron a cabo una cruel batalla, contra, el caos. Los dioses nórdico, egipcios, Aztecas y griegos se aliaron en esta cruel lucha, que casi devasto la tierra. Para impedir la destrucción de la tierra del cielo cayeron dos ángeles, al tocar la tierra se transformaron. Uno de ellos se transformó en una gigantesca serpiente, con cabeza de dragón, patas cortas y palmeadas, poseías dos inmensas alas negras, y dos pares de ojos rojos como la sangre que contrastaban con sus negras escamas, denominada Leviatán. El otro ángel se transformó en un inmenso animal, también un reptil, pero con un cuerpo semejante al de un rinoceronte, cabeza de hipopótamo y cubierto de inmensas escamas, que fue llamada Behemoth.

Ambas bestias se aliaron a los dioses griegos, egipcios nórdicos y Aztecas, asegurando su victoria, pero antes de que pudieran sellar a Caos y sus sirvientes en el tártaro. El Behemoth enloqueció, lleno de ira y furia ataco a los dioses, pero fue detenido por el Leviatán, ambos lucharon, y se hirieron de muerte, antes de morir las bestias dieron un atroz grito, y concentraron toda su energía en sí mismas. Un haz de luz ilumino todo, ambas criaturas habían desaparecido, pero en su lugar se hallaban dos armaduras. Una negra y violeta, con finos tallados que se asemejaba al Leviatán, y una blanca con celeste, con igual trabajo, pero semejante al Behemoth. De atrás de las armaduras surgió la imagen fantasmal de los ángeles.

El ángel que se había trasformado en el Leviatán era un chico joven de rasgos delicados, con un cabello largo negro como la noche, y poseía dos hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre, pero en ellos se vislumbraba pureza y cariño. El otro ángel era un hombre mayor, con un cuerpo bien torneado, tenía el pelo corto y rubio, mientras que sus ojos eran de un celeste muy claro, pero a diferencia de los de su compañero, en estos se veía odio y rencor.

El rubio ángel se alejó de su armadura y se dirigió a los dioses.

-Hemos venido y los hemos ayudado, pero no los creo merecedores de esa ayuda, sus conflictos y caprichos desencadenaron esta guerra que casi destruye el mundo. Sepan que ustedes deberían cuidar a los humanos, no hacerlos derrama su sangre en su nombre, sepáis que con cada gota de sangre que caiga en nombre de un dios nuestro poder crecerá, al igual que mi odio. Algún día dioses volveré y los juzgare junto con la Tierra, ese día será el fin de la era de los dioses.

En ese momento otra segadora luz ilumino la Tierra, cuando se esfumo tanto el ángel, como la armadura del Behemoth, habían desaparecido. El otro ángel que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada hablo.

-Dioses, yo no estoy de acuerdo con las ideas de mi hermano, pero sepan que deseo solo paz, lamentablemente llegara el día en mi hermano vuelva, ese día yo y el volveremos a luchar, pero no estoy seguro de que lado. Me quedare en este mundo viviré y les serviré como un mortal hasta ese día, entonces de esa forma tomare una decisión.

Otro haz de luz ilumino el cielo, después el ángel y su armadura habían desaparecido, todos los dioses se marcharon, todos menos una joven diosa que se quedó pensando en las palabras de ambos ángeles ese día tomo una decisión.

Ella Atena diosa de la sabiduría y la guerras justas defendería la Tierra y protegería a todos los seres vivientes que habitan en ella.

**Presente**

Era de noche, estaba en una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo, aun así sentía que algo le faltaba, el velo de la noche cubría la ciudad, mientras el observaba desde aquel privilegiado lugar como las luces de la ciudad se encendían dándole nueva vida a la ciudad. Desde el mirador de la torre Eiffel el joven caballero e verdes cabellos suspiraba, hubiera deseado que june, que su hermano o que alguno de sus amigos estuviera con él.

-Hola Shun-La vos de una mujer lo desvió de sus pensamientos cuando la vio, que sorprendido, pues la reconoció. La joven sonrió al notar la sorpresa del caballero-Parece que sabes quién soy ¿No?

-T…tu…¿Realmente eres tú?-Fue lo único que pudo articular ante su sorpresa.

-Si Shun soy yo, ahora te lo explicare todo, la rubia de ojos celestes le sonrió con dulzura y Shun respondió con una igual.

Dos meses después en Siberia.

-Mi dulce Hyoga

-Mami

Un pequeño niño de rubios cabellos y hermosos ojos azules se acerca a una hermosa mujer, esta tenía el cabello largo y rubio, unos hermosos ojos de color celeste claro, que miraban con gran amor y tristeza a aquel niño.

-Madre, que ocurre-pregunto inocentemente el niño.

-Hyoga tiempos difíciles se aproximan deberás ser fuerte-Le sonrió con el cariño que solo una madre puede dar.

-Madre-Los ojos del niño se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas

-Tranquilo mi niño, tu sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo-La mujer le seco las lágrimas a su hijo y luego señalo su corazón-Justo aquí-Una sonrisa se vislumbró en el niño-Hyoga esta vez enfrentaras tú y tus amigos enfrentaran pruebas muy duras, pero deberás confiar en ellos y sobre todo en ti mismo.

-Si madre.

Despertó tranquilamente, una leve luz entraba por su ventana iluminando la pequeña cabaña, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Contemplo la hermosa vista el cielo se veía de un hermoso color celeste claro y la nieve brillaba con los primeros rayos de la mañana, haciendo parecer que alguien había arrojado brillitos por todo el lugar. Sonrió Ante la bella vista, abrió la ventana para poder sentir la fría brisa, a una persona común habría temblado, pero para él era tan reconfortante como una cálida brisa de verano, sonrió.

-Creo que es hora de volver al santuario-Se dijo a sí mismo.

En ese mismo momento en los cinco picos de rozan un joven miraba con gran amor a su bella prometida, esta le dirigió una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar la cascada, específicamente aquella roca la cual ahora estaba vacía. El joven de largos y negros cabellos también miro aquella roca, los vacíos siempre se sienten y tardan en desaparecer, ojala las heridas del corazón sanaran tan rápido como las heridas de las batallas, pero lamentablemente no es así. El Dragón se acercó a Shunrei y la abrazo por la cintura, esta se sonrojo al notar su acercamiento, pero lo dejo en esos momentos él era lo único que le en este mundo.

Shyriu la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, como si no deseara soltarla, ella era lo más hermoso de este mundo le quemaba en el alma el tener que abandonarla, pero él era un caballero no podía olvidar su sagrado deber. La miro a los ojos y se perdió en aquellas azules lagunas, su corazón se estrujaba ante aquellas palabras que tenía que pronunciar.

-Shunrei…yo.

-lose-Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al Dragón.

-Shunrei…tu.

-Lose Shyriu sé que eres un caballero de Atena, desde un principio lo fuiste y lo serás, yo te acepte como eras y como eres, esa es también una de las razones por las cuales te amo.

-Shunrei…yo-Nuestro caballero no pudo terminar su palabras antes de que la joven se abalanzara sobre él y lo besara con pasión.

Luego de aquel impulsivo beso la joven se sonrojo notablemente y se apartó, pero Shyriu la sostuvo por los hombros la miro fijamente y la volvió a besar, por lo menos antes de partir quería pasar una noche más con el amor de su vida.

Lejos de en algún lugar de este basto mundo, específicamente sentado junto a la ventana, en un pequeño bar un joven, más bien casi un hombre debido a que tenía ya diecinueve años. Tranquilamente tomaba un café, estaba tranquilo y en paz, relajado miro por la ventana, una bella escena se estaba gestando parecía un pequeño grupo de amigos, eran cinco chicos uno le llamo la atención, era un joven de unos trece años con cabello largo y negro y unos ojos marrones, tenía un aspecto muy delicado que contractaba con el de sus amigos, su apariencia le recordaba a su hermano. Otro chico que parecía tener la misma edad, pero con pelo castaño e iguales ojos se abalanzó sobre el chico y empezaron a jugar, este tenía el pelo más corto, los otros tres chicos que eran mayores que los dos menores se empezaron a reír. La escena era muy linda y Ikki no pudo evitar una sonrisa, luego de la "feroz" contienda de cosquilla entre los dos menores el chico de pelo negro se separó de sus amigos y parecía estarce despidiendo aunque sus amigos no lo querían dejar ir. Uno de los mayores, por decirlo así ya que a lo sumo lo superaba por tres años lo miraba con preocupación, tenia el mismo color de pelo y ojos, con la diferencia que su pelo era mucho más corto, al final el chico gano, se despidió de sus compañeros y cruzo la calle.

El santo con una leve sonrisa se dispuso a seguir con su bebida, hasta que el fuerte sonido de unos neumáticos frenando le llamo la Atención, levanto la mirada y salió lo más rápido que pudo, al parecer el chico había vuelto a cruzar para decirles algo a sus amigos, pero no vio el camión que venía a toda velocidad. Ikki salió corriendo del local, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, el chico volteo y vio el camión de frente en él, no pudo hacer nada más. Uno segundos después, el cuerpo del chico yacía en el centro de la calle cubierto de sangre. El camión había intentado frenar a último momento, pero no lo logro, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el pobre chico salió despedido varios metros más adelante, en la ruta, sus amigos corrieron rápidamente al cuerpo de su amigo.

El santo del Fénix, se voltio y empezó a alejarse, gracias a ser un santo él pudo apreciar cada detalle del choque, como si fuera en cámara lenta en el momento que el camión iba a se acercaba, el chico volteo a ver el camión, este impacto contra el golpeando fuertemente su pecho, deteniendo su corazón en el acto y lanzándolo luego. La muerte fue instantánea ya no había nada que hacer, se disponía a alejarse cuando los desesperados gritos de aquel chico lo detuvieron.

-Hermanito, despierta, no te mueras, por favor hermanito no te mueras.

El Fénix volteo y miro, el joven que antes de marcharse lo había mirado, con preocupación abrasaba al fallecido, con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro caían y se mesclaban con la sangre de su hermano.

-Alan, hermanito despierta, por favor hermano

Los demás amigos del chico también lloraban y veían todo llenos de dolor e impotencia. Ikki volteo realmente esas palabras le asieron comprender que aquel chico, que le suplicaba era el hermano mayor del fallecido. Un fuerte dolor se sintió en su pecho, recordaba la batalla contra hades y lo cerca que estuvo él de estar en una situación igual, no pudo evitar sentir compasión y dolor por esto. Pero que podía hacer, dio un leve suspiro y se alejó, realmente con toda su alma deseaba no tener que volver a pasar por ello jamás. Luego levanto su mirada hacia el cielo, sentía algo, algo que le preocupaba, tal vez era hora de visitar el santuario y a su hermano.

En algún lugar desconocido.

Entro al salón principal de aquella suntuosa mansión, era un lugar amplio las paredes eran de color celeste y en ellas estaban colgadas varias pinturas, que parecían antiguas, tenía pocos muebles, en el fondo del salón se encontraba un escritorio atrás de este unas inmensas ventanas estaban cubiertas con unas finas cortinas carmesí. La bella mujer se acercó a este, sus ojos eran de color negro al igual que su largo y lacio cabello. Vestía un hermoso y provocativo vestido rojo con escote en v, se acercó al escritorio, detrás de este sentado en una cómoda silla estaba un hombre de unos veintiún años observando los jardines de su residencia, tenía el pelo corto de un intenso color negro, sus ojos iguales a los de la mujer inspiraban respeto.

-Señor creemos que por fin hemos hallado su paradero.

-¿Ya saben con quién está?-La vos del hombre era fría y carente de emoción.

-Si señor pronto, podrán conocerlo, ya que está en la Tierra, aunque.

-¿Qué?-La vos del hombre subió un poco de tono estremeciendo a la mujer.

-El todavía no ha encontrado su armadura.

-ja,ja-La sínica risa del hombre sorprendió a la mejer que temía por la reacción de su amo ante tal noticia-Eso es mejor mi querido hermanito adora a su odiosa Atena y seguramente también debe haber entablado amistad con alguno de sus despreciables santos. Por lo que se negara a ayudarme, pero sin su armadura no estará completo y será venerable-Una malévola sonrisa se creó en su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿que planea señor?

-¡Eso no te interesa niña!-Una alta hermosa mujer entro, su piel era tan pálida y contractaba con sus rojos labios que parecía blanca, su cabello era lacio de color gris, sus ojos también eran grises. Vestía un sensual y largo vestido negro. Su mirada mostraba un fuerte temperamento, con un solo gesto le ordeno a la joven abandonar el salón. Cuando ella y aquel hombre quedaron solos, se acercó y se sentó en las piernas del hombre mientras le daba una pícara sonrisa.

-Pronto, tendrás a tú hermanito cariño.

-Ya lo sé, lindura

-¿Me permitirás jugar con él?-La mujer sonreía con una picardía.

-Siempre cumplo tus caprichos, él será de los dos.

-Te quiero tanto-Luego la mujer lo beso apasionadamente.

**Escapando.**

Recién llegaba a la mansión, estaba a punto de entrar cuando el sonido de unas llantas acelerando le llamo la atención. Era imposible confundir ese auto, un Porsche carrera GT de un color rojo salió a toda velocidad del garaje. Hyoga se quedó estático unos segundos_-__¿Qué le pasa a Shun? ¿Por qué salió de esa manera y a esa velocidad?-_Sintió que algo andaba mal, corrió hacia el garaje se metió dentro de su auto, un hermoso Lamborghini murciélago de color blanco mate, y salió en persecución del Porsche.

Hyoga seguía a Shun desde una prudente distancia, para no ser descubierto, noto que cuatro Corvettes negros se acercaban al Porsche, Shun también lo noto pues enseguida aumento la velocidad intentando alejarse de ellos, pero los corvettes parecían tener fijo su objetivo. Shun acelero los cuatro autos lo seguían de cerca, pronto se dio cuente de que uno de los Corvettes intentaban situarse a su derecha, mientras que otro a su izquierda-_Quieren encajonarme-_Acelero aún más intentando esquivar la maniobra.

Hyoga vio esto, le era claro que estaban persiguiendo a Shun, ¿Pero por qué?, no tenía tiempo para pensar, pues lo estaban alcanzando, y tenía que ayudarlo. Shun entro en un tune seguido de los autos, de pronto uno de los Corvettes alcanzo al Porsche, se colocó a su izquierda y lo golpe, Shun soporto el golpe y mantuvo el control de vehículo. El oscuro auto se disponía a volver a golpearlo, al ver esto Shun sonrió, justo cuando el auto estaba por envestirlo disminuyo de golpe la velocidad, El Corvette negro paso de largo i ingresando al carril contrario y chocando de frente con un camión.

Shun miro por el espejo del retrovisor, el no deseaba que terceros salieran heridos, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver salir ileso al conductor del camión. Un fuerte golpe lo hiso volver a la realidad, uno de los tres Corvette negro lo había alcanzado y golpeaba su paragolpes trasero-_Rayos, ¿Qué acaso nunca me van a dejar en paz__?__-_Shun volvió a aumentar la velocidad. Salió del túnel y se dirigió a la autopista principal, allí podría acelerar a todo lo que da y perderlos. Salió los tres Corvettes lo seguían, Uno de ellos lo alcanzo y se posiciono a su izquierda, el otro hiso lo mismo a la derecha-_Demonios me encajonaron-_Tenia que pesar rápido, enseguida vio su oportunidad, el corvette de la izquierda se empezaba a rezagar, pero si intentaba escapar por ahí iría en contra mano-_No tengo otra opción- _Pensó.

Hyoga vio el precario estado de Shun, además los golpes habían dañado la carrocería del Porsche rojo, pero le pareció raro que el auto resistiera tan bien los golpes. Acelero no iba a dejar que siguieran maltratando a Andrómeda. Shun dudaba, no le preocupaba el pasaría sin problemas, pero si los corvette los seguían y chocaban, no quería que terceros salieran lastimados-_Demonios ¿Qué hago?-_El sonido de unas llantas derrapando lo volvió a la realidad. Miro por el espejo retrovisor, un Lamborghini blanco mate estaba detrás de él, mientras uno de los tres Corvette había perdido el control y estrellado fuera de la ruta. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-_Gracias Hyoga, por lo menos las cosas están más parejas-_Rápidamente bajo la vellosidad quedando al lado del Lamborghini, que se había corrido cediéndole el espacio. Los dos Corvette quedaron delante de ellos, la autopista era de solo tres carriles, por lo que no los podrían encajonar mientras estuvieran juntos.

Los Corvettes cambiaron de estrategia, ambos autos frenaron de golpe obligando a Hyoga y a Shun a esquivarlos, Hyoga logro pasar por el carril libre, pero Shun tuvo que entrar a contra mano. El Porsche rojo iba a gran velocidad con agilidad Shun esquivaba los autos que se le venían encima, tocándole bocina, insultándolo, etc. Los Corvette aceleraron de nuevo siguiendo a su presa, seguros en el carril correcto. Hyoga los miro con desprecio y luego vio a Shun que no podía quedarse en un solo carril quieto, pues tenía que esquivar continuamente los autos, enojado golpe la parte trasera del corvette más cercano, este se desestabiliza y pierde el control saliéndose de la carretera. El otro corvette se dispone a envestir al Lamborghini en venganza, pero un fuerte choque lo desestabiliza, haciendo que se dé vuelta y se estrelle.

Por fin libre de los atacantes, Hyoga esperaba que Shun disminuyera la marcha para poder parar y hablar de lo sucedido, pero el sonido de las sirenas lo distrae-¡_Ho genial!, Saori va a matarnos por esto-_Empieza a disminuir la velocidad, se da cuenta que Shun no lo hace, vuelve a aumentarla, para no perder a Andrómeda-_¿Poe qué demonios no disminuye la velocidad-_Mediante cosmos intenta comunicarse con él, pero no le responde.

Shun agradecía a Hyoga su ayuda, aunque hubiera preferido que no interviniera, pues será mucho más difícil deshacerse del Cisne que de los Corvettes. El sonido de unas sirenas lo fastidio_-¡Genial!, ahora además de Hyoga me sigue la poli ¿Podría ser peor?-_ En ese instante un helicóptero apareció en horizonte-¡Con un demonio! Hyoga escucho el grito de Shun, luego vio el helicóptero sobre ellos-Hoy no es mi día de suerte- murmuro para sí mismo. El Lamborghini y el Porsche corrían a gran velocidad uno al lado del otro, Hyoga no iba a perder de vista a Shun, tendría que decirle que estaba pasando y porque lo perseguían.

Dentro de Porsche rojo, Shun intentaba idear una forma de escapar de los policías y de Hyoga, se dio cuenta que a la izquierda de la autopista un pequeño camino de tierra_-Joya, por fin un poco de suerte, si lo tomo bien por lo menos perderé dos o tres polis-_Las patrullas habían logrado alcanzar a ambos vehículos. Tanto Shun como Hyoga iban a 260 Km/hs , en el último segundo el Porsche da un brusco giro de más de 90° logrando tomar el camino, Hyoga al ver la maniobra la copia, varios policías pasan de largo y solo unos pocos logran seguirles.

Hyoga seguía a Shun de cerca, no podía verle pues los espejos polarizados del Porsche lo impedían_-Shun ¿Qué te pasa?-_Se preguntaba. El santo de Andrómeda jamás desobedecía la ley ¿Por qué ahora corría escapando de la policía?-_Shun si no te conociera creería que escapas de mí, más que de la policía._ Shun dio un suspiro, tenía que alejase de ellos, de todos incluso de su hermano-Perdóname Hyoga-Murmuro. Ambos autos se mantenían a la par Shun sabía que el ruso no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, Shun sonrió-_El puente roto, esa sería la solución. _En una arriesgada maniobra, que sorprendió a todos incluso a Hyoga el Porsche hiso un giro en U a quedando frente a las patrullas, volviendo a acelerar yéndoles de frente, los policías apenas lograron reaccionar el Porsche ya había pasado por su lado en dirección contraria.

Hyoga había quedado un momento estupefacto, pero decidido no iba a perder a Shun, con una maniobra igual de osada, giro en U y se dirigió a la persecución de Andrómeda, los policías no reaccionaron hasta que Hyoga también les paso por al lado, el único que le pudo girar a tiempo para seguirles fue el helicóptero, pero los astutos autos lo perdieron al poco tiempo al ingresar a un área urbana llena de edificios altos.

-Señor le perdimos la pista en el barrio residencial de las flores, repito todas las patrullas los sospechosos fueron vistos por última vez en el barrio flores.

Mientras tanto, tomado el rumbo opuesto del helicóptero el Lamboghini seguía persiguiendo al Porsche, y lograron escabullirse de los policías, al tomar un camino abandonado. Shun mantenía la velocidad, no quería que Hyoga alcance la velocidad suficiente, cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo sonrió-_ pronto no lo podrían seguir-_Pensó, comenzó a acelerar. Hyoga noto el cambio en el camino, estaban yendo por una calle que era muy vieja y estaba en mal estado-_¿A dónde pensaba ir Shun?-_Palideció al ver frente de él la respuesta. Más adelante en la carretera, se encontraba un puente en ruinas, cuya parte media se había caído hacia mucho. Hyoga se preocupó, la distancia era muy poca y a la velocidad que iban no alcanzarían a cruzar-¿Qué demonios pieza Shun?-E Porsche acelera y de sus tubos de escape sale fuego.

-¡Shun tiene nitro!-El cisne estaba muy sorprendido-Con que esa era la razón para desaparecer en las noches, ¡CORRES PICADAS! (N/V nunca lo creí de Shun O_O)

El Porsche supero los 250 Km, cruzo el puente, fueron unos segundos que parecieron eternos el Porsche estuvo suspendido en el aire, para luego caer de golpe del otro lado del puente. El Lamborghini de Hyoga no tenía nitro, y a la velocidad que iba no podría cruzar por lo que tuvo que frenar.

-¡Maldita sea lo perdí!, ja esa te la tenías guardada Shun.

**Dudas de nuestro pasado.**

Estaciono el Porsche, que ya estaba bastante magullado, al costado de la ruta. Lo miro por últimas vez. Que lastima, le gustaba tanto ese auto, le había colocado las mejores modificaciones, vidrios polarizados, todo. Poso su mano en el magullado capo del vehículo, tanto trabajo para mejorarlo, y además toda la plata que llevaba la había ganado con ese auto y lo más importante era un regalo de Saori, para el ella más que su diosa era su amiga y se sentía mal por desechar un regalo tan costoso, sobre todo por haberlo dejado en ese estado(N/V, si yo también lo quiero matar por dejar así a un Porsche carrera GT, reitero un PORSCHE CARRERA GT).

Se dio media vuelta, seguro dentro de unos días lo encontrarían y en él la nota que había dejado, no podía volver no hasta que sus preguntas sean respuesta. Camino por la ruto y observo su mano, cerró los ojos y se concentró, su mano fue rodeada por un resplandor rosado, lentamente fue brotando de la palma de su mano una cadena, estaba completamente hecha de su cosmos. La tomo con su mano lentamente adquirió un brillo y la dureza de un metal, la cadena lentamente empezó a moverse, shun con sus pensamientos podía controlar todos sus movimientos. Observo el paisaje que lo rodeaba era un cosque lejano surcado por una única ruta, en mal estado, camino y se adentró en el bosque, cuando encontró un árbol lo bastante grande se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡Cadena nebular!-Lanzo su cadena contra el árbol, sin problemas esta partió a la mitad al grueso árbol, era impresionante la dureza que podían adquirir las cadenas que hacia si se concentraba lo suficiente.

Observo el árbol que había cortado y luego fijo su vista en la punta de la cadena, lentamente este cambio su forma, de asemejarse a la punta de una flecha lentamente adquirió una forma triangular que se asemejaba bastante a la punta de la cadena ofensiva de su armadura. Estaba sorprendido, hacía poco que había descubierto esas nuevas habilidades, las había aprendido y desarrollado por puro instinto y no era la única ahora podía sanar e incluso tenía la capacidad de auto regeneración. Nunca las había practicado, luego de ser Hades empezó a desarrollarlas al principio torpemente, pero ahora se sorprendía de lo rápido que mejoraba.

Todas esas habilidades nuevas no hacían más que confundirlo y llenarlo de dudas-_¿Serian secuelas de ser Hades?-_Negó con la cabeza una parte de él le decía firmemente que se debían a otra razón una más grande, más profunda, más antigua. Por otro lado estaban esos sueño, esa criatura que lo observaba como si esperara algo de él. La verdad solo siente que debe buscar algo, la verdad es que siempre había sentido un vacío en su pecho, como si algo le faltara, pero después de lo de Hades esa sensación se acentúo tanto que ya no pudo seguir negándole. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, es más ni tenía sentido común lo que estaba haciendo, solo seguía su instinto, solo buscaba ese algo que llenaría su vació y le daría las respuesta que buscaba.

Saco de su bolsillo aquel un papel arrugado, que tenía escrito:

_Estimado Shun, sé que te sorprenderá que sepa tu nombre, no soy ninguno de tus conocidos y probablemente nunca me has visto, pero tú y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, yo sé mucho de ti de, tu pasado y de tú futuro. No creo que me recuerdes, sé que has sufrido cambios desde la posesión de Hades, sé que as adquirido nuevas habilidades y te digo que debes estar tranquilo._

_Mi nombre todavía no te lo daré, primero debes saber el origen de tú pasado, para saberlo debes visitar el Museo nacional del deporte de Yokohama, Japón. Para que veas que yo no miento te dejo esta foto, de seguro sus rostros te resultaran familiares. Una última cosa, esto debes hacerlo solo, como tú instinto te lo dicte, solo así sabrás la verdad de tu sangre._

_Un amigo._

Shun no estaba seguro de lo que aria, estaba siendo guiado por un trozo de papel que ¿Quién sabe quién lo escribió? Para saber "algo" de su pasado y todavía no sabía que era ese "algo" que quería averiguar. Aun así sentía en su interior que aquello le daría las respuestas, o quizás solo estaba siendo estúpido y iba directo a una trampa, pero tenía que admitir que quien lo escribió sabía que era un caballero, pero ¿Cómo se enteró lo del hades?, ¿Por qué sabia su nombre?, ¿Cómo sabía lo que le estaba pasando si él había sido tan cuidadosos en esconderlo que ni saori se había enterado? Y ¿Qué era eso de la verdad de tu sangre?

-Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto-Murmuro para luego soltar un largo suspiro y siguió caminando al costado de la ruta.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Kido

Hyoga recién llegaba, guardo su golpeado Lamborghini en el garaje, ingreso a la casa y se tiró en el sillón, le llamaba la atención la actitud de su amigo. Una mala sensación lo invadió, de un golpe se levantó y subió las escaleras como un rayo hacia la habitación de Andrómeda. Abrió la puerta todo parecía estar en su lugar, estaba ordenada como siempre, se fijó en la cómoda l lado de la cama-_Las fotos no están, eso quiere decir que…pero ¿Por qué?-_No se quedó más tiempo, salió corriendo de la habitación tomo el teléfono, que estaba en el pasillo y marco.

-¡Saori creo que Shun se ha ido!

-¡qué dices Hyoga!

-Shun se ha ido, se ha llevado el auto, su ropa, sus fotos, todo. Solo ha dejado su armadura.

-Pero, no entiendo, él nunca se haría sin avisar, no es natural en él.

-No, para colmo cuando se iba vi que era perseguidos por unos tipos, intente seguirlo, pero no pude, lo perdí.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hiso? Si pronto va a ser su cumpleaños.

-No lo sé, pero la razón a de ser fuerte, el nunca abandonaría la mansión en esta fecha, es unas de las pocas ocasiones en las que estamos todos juntos.

-Me preocupa, Shun no actúa así, algo le debe estar pasando.

-Pero ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada?

-No lo sé Hyoga, eso me preocupa más.

En el Museo nacional del deporte de Yokohama

-Este museo fue fundado en 1980, gracias al apoyo de la fundación Kido, en este museo sea dedicado desde entonces a conservar viva la memoria de grandes deportistas, a guardar y conservar los más valiosos títulos y trofeos de Japón.

La mujer siguió su discurso, mientras avanzaba con el grupo un joven peliverde se separó siendo atraído por una extraña imagen. En el aparador había una imagen de 5 hombres, le sorprendió lo semejantes que eran con él, su hermano y sus amigos. Leyó las reseñas de cada uno.

Andrey Solovióv: (N/V Si sé que es jodido el nombrecito, no lo intenten pronunciar) -_se parece mucho a Hyoga_- campeón olímpico de natación ganador de una medalla de oro y una de plata, y gran campeón de Judo. Se casó con Natasha Salovid, estuvieron casados tres años, hasta que fueron asesinados, lamentablemente el responsable nunca fue descubierto. Hace dieciocho años_-la edad de Hyoga y Shyriu_. Azai Tanaka_-Este se parece a Shyriu-_campeón Taekwondo ganador de dos medallas de oro en esa categoría, se casó con Tetsuya Nakamura, estuvieron juntos durante cuatro años hasta que ambos murieron durante un asalto_- que extraño, murieron al mismo tiempo que Andrey y Svetlana Solovióv._

Dayu Suzuki_-Este hombre se parece mucho a Seiya-_Fue un gran jugador de futbol, llevo a su equipo a la victoria durante los juegos de 1994, también fue un gran maestro de Karate, se casó con Hiroko Satou, estuvieron juntos dos años hasta su trágica muerte durante un intento de secuestro, hace diecisiete años-_la edad mía y de Seiya_. Haber Aki Kimura hermano menor del campeón Chikao Kimura. Se parece un poco a mí, pero el color de pelo y ojos es distinto, fue campeón de tenis logrando do medallas de oro, se casó con otra gran tenista la joven campeona Junko Chiba, ambos fueron grandes maestro de Kung Fu, y él fue un apasionado practicante de esgrima. Contemplo durante un largo periodo la foto de la mujer_-ella tiene el mismo color de ojos y pelo que yo-(_N/V ha de ser difícil encontrar muchas personas con el pelo verde ¿no?), _es más es idéntica a mí- _dejo sus pensamientos para seguir leyendo, murió junto con su esposo, en un extraño incidente de automovilístico, también hace diecisiete años, se supo que tuvieron a su cuidado al hijo de su querido hermano Chikao durante tres años, se cree que murió también en el accidente.

Chikao Kimura, hermano mayor de Aki Kimura se parece increíblemente a mi hermano, fue un gran campeón de Judo ganado una medalla de oro y dos de plata, también era un gran practicante de Karate y mantuvo una gran rivalidad con Dayu, Además era un gran practicante de Taekwondo, se casó con Takako Chiba juntos tuvieron un hijo llamado… En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron enormemente impactado por la noticia, dejo caer el papel que llevaba.

-No puede ser… la fecha de su muerte también coincide con la edad…pero si es verdad…Significa que…Ikki-El joven bajo la vista, en su expresión mostraba dolor, aun así dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa-No importa Ikki para mí siempre serás mi hermano.

En el final de la reseña decía:

_Juntos tuvieron un hijo llamado Ikki Kimura._

**Verdades y dudas.**

En la mansión kido se habían reunido los caballeros de bronce, y Saori que habían ido justo para festejar el cumpleaños de su compañero, la sorpresa que se dieron al no encontrarlo. Estaban todos juntos en el comedor, cuando una inesperada presencia se hiso presente.

-¡Ikki!-Los siete caballeros que se encontraban en la sala.

-¿Que acaso tengo algo en la cara?-Pregunto, con tono sarcástico, el mencionado.

-¿A que debemos tu visita Ikki?-pregunto Jabu.

-Vine por el cumpleaños de Shun

-Que lastima, porque Shun no está-Nachi le contesta al Fénix.

-¿Se fue?, justo para su cumpleaños-Ikki se muestra extrañado ante la situación.

-Si Ikki, a nosotros también nos extraña –añade Hyoga

-Es totalmente inusual un comportamiento así en él-Shyriu se une a la charla.

-No entiendo a Shun, ni siquiera nos dijo nada, ni sabemos dónde-Seiya también estaba algo preocupado.

-Se me hace que a Shun se le pego la mala costumbre de Ikki-El Unicornio rápidamente borro su sonrisa al sentir la agresiva mirada del Fénix.

-No es normal en el- El santo de Fénix se da media vuelta y se dispone a retirarse.

-Hey Ikki ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunta el Pegaso.

-Me largo, no me gusta estar en grupos, menos si son numerosos, yo solo venía a saludar a Shun.

El sonido del teléfono rompe la charla, Seiya se acerca y toma la llamada.

-Diga

-Hola Seiya

-¿SHUN?-Todos los presentes voltearon en dirección hacia el Pegaso.

-Si Seiya soy yo-Del otro lado del teléfono, el santo de las cadenas parecía divertirse imaginando la expresión del Pegaso.

-pero, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no avisaste?

-Seiya tranquilo son muchas preguntas, solo llame para avisarles que estoy bien y que no volveré en un tiempo.

-pero, Shun ¿Por qué te fuiste y si te pasa algo?

- Seiya, yo soy un caballero de bronce del mismo calibre que tú, o se te olvida que yo luche junto a ti los demás en todas las guerras santas, dejen de preocuparse, no soy un niño. Además hay algo muy importante que tú, Hyoga, Shyriu y mi hermano, deben saber.

-Por cierto Ikki está aquí Shun.

-Que bien, dile que lamento no estar, mejor dile a todos que lamento no haberles avisado, pero es que no tuve tiempo fue muy rápido. Seiya tú y los demás deben venir, hay algo muy importante que deben saber es sobre nuestro pasado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Deben venir al Museo nacional del deporte de Yokohama.

-¿Estas en Yokohama?

-No

-¿Dónde estás?

-eso no importa Seiya, tú, Ikki, Hyoga y Shyriu deben venir al museo para enterarse de la verdad, no estoy seguro de si es cierto, pero son muchas coincidencias.

-Shun no te entiendo.

-Solo ven al museo.

-pero, Shun tu cumpleaños.

-Esto es más importante, yo seguiré averiguando.

-¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué quieres averiguar?

-Solo quiero respuestas Seiya y las obtendré, pero debo hacerlo solo por lo que les pediré que no me busquen, díselo a todos, también a mi hermano-Seiya no pudo discutir nada, ya que Shun le colgó.

Ikki, Hyoga, Shyriu, Saori y los demás caballeros estaban completamente extrañados por la conducta y palabras de Andrómeda. Para aumentar más las dudas, sonó el timbre de la puerta, como siempre el servicial Ichi atendió.

Hombre-¿Esta es la residencia Kido?

-Si-respondió la Hidra.

-Debemos informarle por parte de la policía que hemos encontrado un Porsche carrera GT Rojo con esta patente, le extiende un papel a Ichi, abandonado en la ruta catorce. Este auto era buscado junto con un Lamborghini murciélago blanco por ir a acceso de velocidad y evasión a la policía.

-¿Pero qué?-Pregunta Saori, los demás también están sorprendidos y luego todos miran a Hyoga.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta el susodicho.

-¿Qué paso?-La pregunta de Ikki genera un silencio sepulcral y todos se disponen a escuchar la versión del cisne.

-Bueno lo que paso es que…-El caballero de hielo relata su encuentro con Shun y los Corvettes negros.

-Bien esto si es raro, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Shun?-Seiya rompe. Como siempre el hielo.

-No lose, pero voy a ir a Yokohama a averiguarlo- El fénix se dispone a salir cuando.

-Nosotros también iremos Ikki, Shun es nuestro compañero- Seiya, Shyriu y Hyoga se levantan y se dispone a acompañar al Fénix.

-Yo también iré Tatsumi, prepáranos un vehículo, después de todo es Shun es uno de mis caballeros y también mi amigo, me preocupa su conducta.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar, específicamente en un bosque.

Shun caminaba sin rumbo, tenía muchos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, no prestaba tanto a tención a donde iba, ni que iba hacer, solo caminaba, perdiendo desapareciendo entre la maleza. Camino todo el día, pronto llego la noche, sin prestar mucha atención, decidió acampar en ese lugar, encontró una cueva, ese sería su escondite de la noche.

Sueño:

Shun caminaba, por una inmensa oscuridad, sentía la presencia de una inmensa criatura, la cual la cual lo asechaba, pero no sentía miedo de ella es más se sentía a gusto, tranquilo, como si la conociera de toda la vida. La enorme criatura le gruño, ese sonido era terrorífico, pero no sintió miedo y avanzó hacia ella, le coloco una mano en, lo que parecía ser el hocico de aquella criatura. En ese momento la bestia abrió sus cuatro ojos rojos como la sangre. Shun vio los cuatro ojos rojos brillantes, pero no se asustó, todo lo contrario, cerró sus ojos y por acción instintiva aumento su cosmos. El cosmos de Shun ilumino el lugar, era tibio y tranquilo, la enorme bestia cerro sus ojos, para sentir mayor aquel cosmos, el santo hiso lo mismo.

Paso un breve momento y la criatura se esfumo, al no sentir su presencia Shun abrió los ojos, frente de él se encontraba una estatua de roca, que tenía la forma de un ángel de largos cabellos, tenía puesta una máscara hecha de hierro que en las bisagras de los ojos tenia pintadas dos finas líneas rojas que parecían sangre. Miro las manos del ángel que tenían hecho un pentagrama, ambas sostenía un collar, en sus manos sostiene un hermoso collar con forma octaedro de color violeta, que tenía un ojo rojo muy parecido al de un gato.

-Marca el comienzo, marca un fin, marca tú destino-Las palabras provenían de un a voz, se escuchaba oscura y maligna-Tú decides.

La oscuridad se quebró, como si fuese un vidrio rompiéndose, ahora se encontraba en la mansión Kido, la cual estaba hecha completamente una ruina y quemada hasta los cimientos. Miro el bosque encendido en llamas se oían los gritos de la gente que se estaba quemando viva, se sentía el olor a carne quemada en el aire. Miro la cuidad todo ardía, todos gritaban era demasiado, DEMASIADO, se tapó los oídos y grito. Sentía un inmenso dolor en su hecho, como si le clavaran una navaja y lo girara dentó de este, el dolor hiso que volviera a gritar no lo soportaba, sintió como si navajas se clavaran en sus manos.

-¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Quién me hace esto?-Su grito no obtuvo respuesta, el dolor hiso que perdiera la conciencia y cayo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/V comentarios de autora**

Hola, lo modifique un poco, me pareció que quizás la primera parte era muy larga, deje lo de los autos porque me gustan, en esta historia el personaje principal es Shun, pero no se preocupen todos los bronceados tendrán su momento, es más los are enfrentar a todos con sus sigo mismos y sus defectos, dudas y miedos. Tuve que arreglar un horror fatal en el texto lo siento, pero solo fue porque me equivoque en el nombre de la madre de Hyoga.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

El fin de la eternidad.

**Comentarios de autora.**

Hola volví, y seguiré con esta historia, gracias a todos los que la lean. Si quieren dejen comentarios o ideas, se admite toda crítica. En el anterior no deje muchos comentarios, porque era prueba, ja ja.

Esta historia ocurre después de la saga de Hades aproximadamente dos años después, en mi opinión personal yo creo que paso bastante tiempo entre la saga de Poseidón y Hades, por favor me van a decir que los chicos que vemos tiene 13 años en adelante, creo que en la saga de Hades sus edades rondan los 15 como mínimo.

Gracias por los mensajes, para mejorar la lectura, colocare el nombre del personaje que habla. Perdonen los errores ortográfico, han sido mi maldición desde que tengo memoria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::

**Pesadillas, sueños o premoniciones.**

Era un hermoso día las mariposas volaban, estaba sentado, apoyado en uno de los árboles del patio observando la mansión. Sonrió al contemplar la hermosa escena. Hyoga y Shun estaban acostados, muy concentrados en resolver un crucigrama, Shyriu estaba perdido en la lectura de un libro, desde esa distancia leía el título, luz y oscuridad, de que tratara, se preguntó, pero no le dio mucha más importancia. Ikki estaba más lejos acostado en otro árbol, con los ojos serrados, quizás dormido y su bella princesa estaba sentada en un mueble de jardín, con una bella sonrisa observando a sus caballeros.

Shun se levanta y se va junto a Saori, Hyoga decide que es mejor quedarse acostado en el césped, Shun y Saori empiezan a platicar. La Diosa le muestra a su santo algo que esta haciendo, el mira el objeto, parece que se le ocurrió una idea entra a la casa. El castaño levanta una ceja ¿Qué estarán planeando esos dos?, bueno luego despejara sus dudas cierra sus ojos y descansa sintiendo la cálida brisa de verano.

Shun-Seiya amigo ven tienes que ver esto.

El joven castaño se levanta con pereza, ante la insistencia del peliverde, no solo el Saori levanta a Hyoga y llama a Shyriu, luego de dejarlo Shun busca a su hermano y lo trae, para ver la artesanía que ha hecho Saori para ellos. Shun les muestra su muñeca en ella tiene una pulsera hecha de pequeñas flores rosas, decorada con una pequeña roca de amatista, mientras sonríe dulcemente. Saori sonríe y nos da a cada uno una pulsera igual pero con diferentes rocas, la mía posee un cuarzo blanco, La de Hyoga una celestita, la de Shyriu un prasio, (N/V también conocido como cuarzo verde), y la Ikki un ópalo de color rojo fuerte, Saori también lleva una con un hermoso cuarzo rosa, de gran tamaño.

Ikki no parece conforme con su regalo, al igual que Hyoga, pero Seiya y Shyriu lo aceptan gustosos. Antes las miradas suplicantes de Saori y Shun, las dos aves aceptan sus regalos y se los colocaron, con un poco de molestia. Saori y Shun sonrieron mostraron dos enormes sonrisas, después de todo esas rocas eran de la hermosa colección de Andrómeda, muy valiosas para él, jamás podrían despreciarlas. Todo parece perfecto, no hay problemas, Hades estaba muerto, ya no habrá más guerras, por fin paz.

Vos- Hades no es el ser más oscuro del universo.

De pronto el cielo se oscureció, se oyeron gritos y un frio lleno su cuerpo, la imagen quedo congelada como si el tiempo no pasara, una imagen luminosa, un ángel de alas blancas, bajo del cielo, la luz impedía ver sus rasgos solo se podían ver sus grandes alas.

Seiya-¿Qué? ¿Quién anda hay?

Ángel -Pegaso, el santo de la esperanza siempre tan valiente, siempre tan honrado, el más fiel a Atena

Seiya-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Ángel-¿Quién soy?-El ángel, disminuye su luminosidad y le permite al santo contemplar su verdadera forma.

Seiya observa con detenimiento a aquel sujeto, era un hombre alto con un cuerpo bien tonificado, rubio con el pelo corto y sus ojos eran de un celeste claro. Vestía una hermosa armadura blanca, con finos tallados y detalles en celeste.

Ángel-Yo soy un amigo, he venido a advertirte de la llegada de mi hermano, tú y él se conocen muy bien.

Seiya-¿Qué? No entiendo nada explícate.

Ángel-Una guerra se acerca Pegasus, si quieres detenerla, solo-Esbozo una sonrisa maligna-Solo devuélveme a mi hermano.

Una luz blanca segó todo, Seiya se despertó sudando.

Seiya-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-se preguntó a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto.

Hyoga estaba indeciso de seguir o no, había anotado en el papel aquella dirección, pero ahora que estaba en frente de la casa dudaba si seguir o no. Al llegar después de la salida, él, Seiya y Shyriu abordaron a Tatsumi y lo obligaron a contarle el resto de la historia. Tatsumi acobardado, les conto que él no sabía más y les dio la dirección de una tal Ana kime, diciéndoles que ella les explicaría todo. Acordaron que irían mañana a la mañana, pues después de hablar con Tatsumi, se les había hecho muy tarde. Pero la duda lo carcomía, no podía esperar hasta mañana, quería respuestas, las necesitaba.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que el lugar se encontraba muy cerca del coliseo, había pasado tantas veces por ahí y nunca se dio cuenta, que imbécil, se dijo a sí mismo, estaba aquí mismo en Tokio y jamás la habían visto. Camino hasta la puerta y toco, el timbre, la melodía era dulce, una mujer mayor le abrió, en el momento que lo vio dejo caer el libro que llevaba.

Anciana-Andrey, pero tú estás muerto-La señora tiembla inconscientemente ante aquella visión.

Hyoga-En realidad mi nombre es Hyoga, me dijeron que usted me podría hablar sobre esto-Saca de su bolsillo una foto y se la entrega a la mujer, era una copia de la foto que se encontraba en el museo. La anciana vio la foto y luego miro fijamente al joven santo de cisne.

Anciana-En…entonces tú eres el hijo de Andrey y Svetlana, tú… eres Hyoga Solovióv, ¡Estas vivo!, esto…es un milagro-Con lágrimas en los ojos la mujer abraza a Hyoga.

Hyoga no sabía qué hacer, esa mujer que no conocía lo abrazaba como si hubiera encontrado a su hijo perdido, quedo duro sin saber que hacer o que decir, solo atino a devolverle el abrazo a la mujer.

En algún bosque de Japón.

Shun logro recuperar la conciencia, estaba tirado en el bosque, sentía sus manos y sus piernas entumecidas por lo que le costó mucho levantarse. Sentía como si le hubiera dado una paliza, (N/V Y miren que nuestros santos tiene experiencia en ese tema), solo caminaba sin rumbo hasta llegar a una carretera, por suerte una mini Bang negra que pasaba paro y decidió ayudar al pobre santo. La mujer que la conducía vio al joven peli verde de alrededor de diecisiete años al costado de la carretera, caminaba torpemente y parecía terriblemente cansado. Freno el vehículo y lo ayudo a subir, se quedó mirando lo, Shun esta recostado en el asiento trasero, a duras penas lograba mantenerse consiente, estaba mojado por el sudor y temblaba un poco. La mujer no disimulo su preocupación, por aquel adolecente abandonado a su suerte en aquella carretera.

Shun-Muchas…gracias-pronuncio con un hilito de voz, estaba muy débil, no sabía por qué, pero agradecía enormemente la ayuda recibida.

Mujer-Chico, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué te paso?

Shun-Es...solo una enfermedad nomas.

Mujer-¿Dónde vives?

Shun-Yo…-no pudo completar la frase pues se desmallo.

La joven mujer, sintió lastima por el chico, decidió llevarlo al hospital más cercano y cuidarlo.

Dentro de la mente de Shun.

El joven santo de las cadenas caminaba por aquel hermoso prado, era un lugar tan bello que le recordaba a los campos Elíseos, caminaba tranquilo y en paz, llevaba puesta la armadura de Andrómeda como si estuviera listo para la batalla.

Voz-Que hermosa es la vida ¿No?

Shun-¿Quién habla?

Voz-Soy un parte de ti-Enfrente de él se apareció un joven que era su viva imagen, pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran rojos, su pelo era negro y poseía dos alas igual de oscuras en su espalda.

Shun-¿Una parte de mí?

Ángel-Si

Shun-Pero…eres un ángel oscuro.

Ángel-La oscuridad no quiere decir siempre maldad.

Shun.¿?

Ángel-Shun tú crees que aun en el ser más oscuro existe la bondad, ¿cierto?

Shun-Si

Ángel-Al mismo tiempo en el ser más puro existe la oscuridad

Shun agacho la mirada, dejando que sus verdes mechones cubrieran sus ojos-Te refieres a lo de Hades ¿No?

Ángel-No, quiero que veas esto-En eso momento todo se volvió oscuro, y Shun se percató que ya no estaban en el campo con flores sino en el espacio, específicamente sobre la galaxia de Andrómeda.

Shun-Es…es la galaxia de Andrómeda

Ángel-Si lo es, muy pocos signos tienen una galaxia que los protege, eres afortunado, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que importa es que esta galaxia refleja tú ser, obsérvala llena de luz y calor.

Shun se concentró en cada una de las palabras del Ángel, sentía que aquel ser era inmensamente sabio, como si hubieran existido centenares de años. A pesar de que era idéntico a él sentía una inmensa diferencia de cosmos, sabiduría y fuerza entre él y aquel Ángel. Este se percató de sus pensamientos y tranquilamente le dijo.

Ángel-Shun tu ser es como una flor que todavía no florece, delicado, tímido e incluso frágil, pero es solo en apariencia. Dentro de ti se encuentra un gran poder latente, tú tienes la capacidad de dominar la oscuridad.

Shun-¿El poder de la oscuridad?

Ángel-Es por eso que te traje a aquí, esta galaxia representa el corazón de Andrómeda, tu corazón al igual que esta galaxia es inmenso y lleno de calor y luz, pero…

Shun-¿Pero qué?-

En seguida ambos se acercan hacia el centro de la galaxia y divisan un inmenso punto negro, sin luz completamente negro, cuya gravedad y poder era arrasador.

Shun-¡Un agujero negro supermasivo!

Ángel-Veo que sabes un algo, sobre el universo.

Ambos estaban parados frente al inmenso agujero negro.

Ángel-Toma mi mano Shun y acepta tú destino-Shun dudo, miro una vez más esos rojos ojos, tomo la mano del ángel, en su interior deseaba saber más sobre sí mismo y sobre aquel sujeto. Ambos ingresaron a la inmensa oscuridad.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas:** Hola el segundo capítulo, en el siguiente la verdad sobre Hyoga, las dudas de Shyriu y la respuesta, sobre donde se va Ikki después de las sagas. Según yo claro.

Sean felices y perdón por los Horrores ortográficos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

El fin de la eternidad.

**Notas: **Hola volví, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por los mensajes y a todos lo que lo leen. 

Las frases que están escritas-_En esta forma-_Son pensamientos, perdonen lo errores ortográficos, espero que les guste y sigan la historia. Dudas, sugerencias y críticas son aceptadas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**El despertar**

Después de un rato, la mujer recupero su compostura, le invito a entrar y sentarse. La casa estaba decorada con un estilo muy hogareño, poseía varias fotos familiares colgadas en las paredes, la sala de estar era cómoda, tenía tres sillones que rodeaban una pequeña mesa cuadrada y un viejo mueble de aparador, que tenía en sus estantes varios adornos de porcelana.

Hyoga tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, la anciana fue a la cocina, cuando volvió traía un plato lleno de galletas, que el cisne acepto probar. Hyoga en seguida le tendió la foto del museo, la anciana la vio y sonrió, parecía que aquella imagen le traía buenos recuerdos.

Hyoga-Señora que me puede decir de la foto y quienes eran Andrey Solovióv.

Anciana-Hyoga ese es tú nombre ¿No?

Hyoga se quedó mudo-_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_

Anciana- Conozco los nombres de todos, de ti, de Seiya, de Shyriu, de Shun e Ikki.

Hyoga-¿Cómo nos conoce?

Anciana- Fui una de las participante del proyecto caballero, yo fue la que eligió a sus padres para participar en este.

Hyoga-¿Usted nos escogió?

Anciana- Los escogíamos de a grupos de cinco, yo me encargue de elegirlos a ustedes, realmente lamente lo de sus padres, nunca supimos quien los asesino.

Hyoga-pero, en el museo decían que murieron en accidentes.

Anciana-No mi niño, ellos fueron asesinados, parecía que alguien los investigaba, además de nosotros.

Hyoga-¿A qué se refiere?

La voz de la anciana se tornó sombría-Bueno yo creo que quien los asesino estaba buscándolos a ustedes, si no mal recuerdo cuando murió tú padre, tu madre escapo y perdimos total contacto con ella, creímos que te habíamos perdido, pero por suerte te volvimos a encontrar en aquel orfanato.

Hyoga-Entonces mi madre escapaba de los asesinos de nuestros padres.

Anciana-Me temo que sí, creo que intento salvarte de ellos.

Hyoga-De los asesinos, ¿Creen que estaba buscándonos a nosotros?

Anciana-Eso es lo que supuse, por eso cuando ubicamos sus orfanatos los trajimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Hyoga-pero, ¿Por qué nos buscaba?

Anciana-Eso no lose Hyoga, pero los querían ubicar a toda costa. Creo que era por una de sus familias, lo único que pudimos averiguar de ellos fue que eran una secta cuyos objetivos eran el despertar de los ángeles del juicio final.

Hyoga-¿Los ángeles del juicio final?

Anciana- yo tampoco lo entendí, y hasta el día de hoy no lo comprendo.

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a vibrar, los cuadros se comenzaron a mover, algunos adornos cayeron, el caballero de Cisne rápidamente puso a la anciana a resguardo, mientras parecía que el temblor se iba intensificando.

En la mansión Kido.

Seiya ya se había levantado, después de su extraño sueño, decidió levantarse a tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando estaba en las escaleras toda la mansión comenzó a temblar, decidió corrió hacia el cuarto de Saori. Antes de que reprochara algo la tomo y salió de la mansión dejándola en el patio, lo demás santos, invitados y sirvientes, también salieron al jardín. Pasaron unos minutos y vieron cómo se empezaban a originar en la mención grietas y algunas partes la fachada caían, así pasaron los cinco largos minutos hasta que este finalizo.

En una carretera de Japón, específicamente el epicentro de terremoto.

El terremoto había sido de 8 grados en la escala de Richter, una inmensa grieta partía en dos la carretera, y otras varias se extendían en diferentes lugares. Había arboles caídos por todas partes, estos derivaron varios postes de luz y cables telefónicos, dejando un panorama totalmente devastado.

Se veían resto de lo que alguna vez fue un vehículo, estaba completamente destrozado, como si una bomba hubiera estallado dentro de este. En la cabina solo se hallaba el cuerpo carbonizado de una mujer, y los asientos traseros estaban prácticamente destruidos. En medio de la carretera solo estaba una foto algo chamuscada, pero en ella se distinguía la imagen de cinco jóvenes, muy alegres posando para la foto, junto con una hermosa muchachita de pelos violetas y bellos ojos azules, la foto fue arrastrada por el viento perdiéndose en el vacío de la noche.

**Profunda meditación.**

Pasado el terremoto lo primero que hiso fue agarrar y sacar a Shunrei; que lo había acompañado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Andrómeda; lo siguiente asegurarse que todos sus camaradas estuvieran bien. Pasado el terremoto viendo que todos estaban bien, lo que le preocupo fue el estado de Shun y Ikki, no se tenía ninguna noticia de ellos, pero eran caballero y el confiaba en que estarían bien.

Subió hasta su cuarto, pensando en todos aquellos que amaba, una sonrisa melancólica se vio en su rostro, esa sensación volvía. No solo había vuelto por el cumpleaños de Shun, era esa sensación, la misma que tubo al comienzo de la batalla contra Hades, ese presentimiento de que algo oscuro se aproxima, que la muerte los vuelve a asechar, sabía que no había sido el único con esa sensación, estaba seguro que Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y también Ikki la deben sentir.

Otra pequeña sonrisa, era impresionante lo mucho que los conocía, a él no le importaba si eran o no sus hermanos de sangre, eran sus hermanos de armas, su familia, tal vez no hayan nacido como hermanos, pero eran su familia. Una familia nacida de las batallas, de las dificultades, cada uno de ellos era importante para él y les confiaba la vida sin dudarlo.

Le exprimía el corazón el tener que volver a pelear, la idea de perder a uno de ellos o dejarlos solos, dejar sola a Shunrei. La idea le dolía, su hermosa flor silvestre que siempre lo había cuidado, que a pesar de todo lo esperaba, que desde lejos lo cuidaba, rezaba por él. Esa delicada flor que era la luz de su vida, demonios es difícil ser un santo, después de todo un hombre que vive por la justicia y no para sí mismo, es un hombre que daría la vida por otros, es un destino muy honorable, pero muy triste. La más probable es morir, es doloroso estrechar lasos siendo un caballero, con la muerte siempre cerca y dejándole la preocupación y el dolor a sus seres queridos.

Es difícil ser un santo de Atena, estar dispuesto a pelear, a morir por la paz, es un destino muy duro, muy triste. Se acercó hacia la ventana y observo a través de ella, es sensación volvió, pero ahora podía sentir un inmenso cosmos oscuro y extrañamente familiar.

Seiya-¡Shyriu, debes venir rápido!-El santo de Pegaso irrumpió en la habitación, desviando su atención de la ventana.

Shyriu-¿Qué pasa?

Seiya-Acaban de avisarle a Saori que la armadura de Andrómeda ha desaparecido.

Shyriu-pero, ¿Cómo?

Seiya-no sé, pero Saori nos quiere ver ahora-Ambos bajan para hablar con la diosa.

**En un bar de mala muerte.**

Entro al bar, captando la atención de varios de los presentes, que enseguida comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, sin préstales atención avanzo hacia la barra y se sentó. Un hombre que estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo se le acercó, llevaba puesta una campera de cuero negra y unos pantalones de yeen oscuros. Era morocho y poseía unos ojos de color avellana, su tez estaba bien bronceada.

Extraño-Ikki que milagro verte por aquí, ya te habíamos dado por muerto.

Ikki-¿Desde cuándo te importa Taz?

Taz-Ja, tan gracioso como siempre, sabes eso me recuerda lo de Edipo.

Ikki-El bastardo escapo, solo porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Taz-No me interesa, pero esa te dejo mal parado amigo.

Ikki-Sierra el pico, o ¿Quieres que te lo cierre yo?

Taz-Bueno tranquilo, aun así tú sigues siendo el mejor de por estos lares.

Ikki-Si eso era todo, me largo.

Taz-¿No quieres saber la mejor parte?, hay una nueva persona encabeza la lista, pero sabes no es fácil. Varios an ido tras de él, pero fallaron miserablemente

Ikki-Crees que me importa, ya no me interesa seguir haciendo este trabajo.

Taz-Bueno ser un caza recompensas es duro creí que te interesaría es un tal Shun Kido.

En un segundo, antes de que Taz pudiera reaccionar, Ikki lo había agarrado del cuello y sostenía en el aire.

Ikki-¿Por quién?

Taz, con claro miedo en la voz-No…no sé, es un multimillonario, puso una buena pasta por el chico vivo, no se más ¡Te lo juro Ikki!

Seguro de que le decía la verdad el feroz Fénix lo suelta, no le preocupa su hermano, pues solo son simples humanos, pero ¿Por qué buscaban a su hermano?

En un bello salón de una costosa mansión.

Aquel hombre se encontraba como siempre, sentado en su silla observando la ventana cubiertas por las delicadas cortinas carmesí, preso de su meditación, hasta que una bella mujer con vestido rojo, cabellos y ojos negros, entra en la habitación, y se arrodilla ante su presencia.

Mujer-Señor ya tenemos su ubicación, creemos que ha encontrado su armadura.

Hombre_-Por fin despertaste hermanito, pero seguro que todavía no has completado tú transformación-_Se da vuelta y mira fijamente a la chica-Quita el nombre de la lista, los humanos ya cumplieron su labor buscándolo, es hora de que enviemos a personal calificado.

Mujer-Si señor, enseguida enviare a Draco.

Hombre-No, no será necesario, tengo una magnífica idea-Mostro una maligna sonrisa que estremeció a la mujer-Pero dile que se aliste él y Darkus me acompañaran a una salida, aremos un poco de caridad.

Mujer-Como lo ordene mi señor-Se levanta y sale del salón

El hombre vuelve a fijar su vista en la ventana-_Mi querido hermanito debes haber obtenido tú armadura, pero creo que todavía te faltan tus alas, bueno me podre divertir un poco a costa tuya-_Volvió a mostrar su maligna sonrisa.

Continuara…

**Notas:** En el siguiente capitulo

La furia del Leviatán, la aparición de nuevos enemigos y nuevos aliados.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

El fin de la eternidad.

**Notas: Seguiremos hasta el final, con esta historia**

**Gracias por los mensajes, y por leer esta historia, como siempre se aceptan críticas, dudas y cualquier idea.**

**Aclaraciones de algunas cosas, por si las moscas.**

**Unidad de rescate:** Es un vehículo de bomberos diseñado específicamente para rescate, salvamento y emergencias médicas tales como accidentes vehiculares, derrumbes en edificios, inmersiones, rescates en altura.

**La sala de control:** es un cuarto dentro de la mansión Kido, en el cual se encuentran todo tipo de máquinas y computadoras, donde trabajan los técnicos que manejan los negocios de la fundación, en mi caso creo que también se puede usar para ver, lo que ocurre en el mundo.

**Yokohama: **Es una ciudad moderna de Japón, muy importante y un gran destino turístico.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**La armadura del Leviatan**

Despertó en el interior de una iglesia muy antigua, hecha de piedra. Noto que era cubierto por un círculo de luz, levanto la vista y vio el mosaico circular, por el cual entraba la luz, era hermoso adornado con vidrios de varios colores, pero la imagen que tenía no era la que vemos en las iglesias. El mosaico mostraba a dos criaturas, una que era de color blanco, semejante a un rinoceronte sobre la tierra, debajo de esta, en el agua una bestia negra con cuerpo de serpiente.

Voz- bella obra-Shun voltio hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz-Desde las sombras surgió la imagen del ángel oscuro, este camino y se situó al frente de Shun dándole la espalda y miro el mosaico, con una voz triste le dijo-Cuando se generó la terrible guerra, mi hermano y yo tomamos la decisión de sacrificarnos y convertirnos en…en monstros, con tal de finalizarla-

Shun-¿Monstros?

Ángel-Si, a lo largo de los siglos hemos sido considerados, tanto por los dioses como los humanos solo eso, monstruos.

Shun se quedó sin palabras, vio como una lagrima bajo por el rostro del ángel y cayó al piso. Nunca le gusto ver llorar a la gente, por lo que por instinto reacciono.

Shun-Yo no creo que seas un monstruo.

Ángel-Shun, tu alma es tan pura, miles de veces me reproche el haberme ocultado en el corazón de Andrómeda, pero ahora entiendo el por qué.

Shun-¿?

Ángel-Bajo la protección de su estrella siempre han nacido nobles personas, pero tu Shun as sobrepasado todas mis expectativas, no solo tu corazón es puro, si no que tu espíritu es inmensamente fuerte.

Shun-No entiendo, por qué dices que mi alma es fuerte…yo…yo no…no soy fuerte.

Ángel-Shun tú has sido uno de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido, es más eres más fuerte que yo, y tengo más de cuatro mil cuatrocientos millones de años.

Shun-(sorprendido por la edad del ángel)-¿Por qué crees que soy tan fuerte?

Ángel-Shun tu siendo un alma que jamás deseo dañar a alguien luchas, muy pocos logran entender el terrible sacrificio que ases. Nunca as deseado o hecho mal a alguien y aun así has tenido que sufrir, luchar y matar, cada vez que hieres a alguien sientes que te hieres a ti mismo. El peso que as cargado a lo largo de tu existencia es mucho, soportaste las burlas a tú persona por tu debilidad, demuestras tus sentimientos sin temor, toda tú vida as hecho algo que odias profundamente, y en tus manos cargas la culpa de las muertes que provocaste.

Shun se quedó callado, era cierto que siempre había odiado pelear, todos lo sabían, todos sabían lo que sentía.

Ángel-¿Y te has quejado o maldecido tu destino?, no prefieres sufrir en silencio y callar tu dolor, regalándole a todos tu sonrisa, incluso a los que no la merecen. Muchos creen que eres débil, hasta tú mismo, pero yo no, no creo que el mas débil de cien niños halla sido uno de los diez que logro obtener su armadura, no creo que el mas débil de los santos de bronce haya logrado vencer a un santo dorado y atacado al mismísimo patriarca, no creo que el mas débil de los ochentaiocho santos de Atena haya llegado al Eliseo y portado una armadura que solo los dioses portan.

El ángel se giró y miro a Shun, el cual estaba arrodillado en el piso, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus verdes mechones.

Ángel-de todos los seres de este mundo, tú eres el único capaz de portar la armadura del Leviatan, y soportar su inmenso poder, tu alma y tu corazón son los únicos capases de soportal tal cantidad de oscuridad. Realmente lamento que te tengas que convertir en lo que yo soy, que tengas que sufrir más, pero eres el único capaz de hacerlo-Su vos sonaba suplicante.

Shun-¿La armadura del Leviatan?

En ese momento Andrómeda levanto la mirada y vio algo que no estaba allí antes, frente de él había aparecido una armadura, tenía la forma de un dragón negro, con patas cortas y tenía hermosos gravados de runas Wicca, era de un color negro con retoques en violeta oscuro. Shun inmediatamente se sintió atraído hacia ella, el ángel que se había colocado detrás del santo, se dio cuenta su atracción por la armadura y sonrió.

Ángel-Estas listo, recuerda que al momento de aceptar esa armadura te convertirás en lo que yo soy, y en tus manos se sellara la salvación o la destrucción de este mundo, es tu destino, es tu futuro, no puedes evitarlo-Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a hacia la puerta, como si se estuviera yendo-Espero que tu venzas, donde yo perdí -Después de decir esas palabras se desvaneció en el aire.

Shun levanto, su mano y la poso sobre la armadura, de esta empezó a surgir una niebla oscura, la cual atrapo su brazo. En ese momento sintió un terrible dolor como si una daga, al rojo vivo le atravesara, intento quitar su mano, pero esta era aferrada por la oscuridad. Lentamente la oscuridad lo fue envolviendo, la armadura de Andrómeda que portaba se empezó a fracturar, la oscuridad le quemaba su alma. Largo un grito desgarrador y sintió como su armadura se rompía en mil pedazos, y luego todo se volvió negro.

**Lo que sucede en el mundo.**

Minutos antes en Tokio

Caminaba, por la calle, ya era de día por lo que se podía vislumbrar fácilmente los estragos del terremoto, sus ojos azules escudriñaban la zona, cada tanto se detenía en su trayecto y con su fuerza sobre humana ayuda a los equipos de rescate.

Bombero-Muchas gracias joven, es increíble la fuerza que posee. No le he dado las gracias ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Hyoga-Mi nombre es Hyoga.

Bombero-mmmm, ese nombre me suena, no será acaso Hyoga el caballero de Cisne que lucho en el torneo Galáctico.

Hyoga-Ese mismo.

Bombero-Que suerte, eso explica su fuerza, muchas gracias.

Hyoga se disponía a seguir su camino, cuando la tierra vuelve a temblar, debido a este la unidad de rescate se tambalea la escalera, el bombero que estaba arriba de esta, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó. Cuando pensó que iba a chocar contra el suelo, fue sostenido por Hyoga, quien lo había atrapado, y lo coloco en el suelo. En ese momento el temblor cesa, pero antes que el bombero le pudiera agradecer un grito le llama la atención.

Persona-¡Huyan el edificio está cayendo!.

El edificio de cuatro pisos, empezó a caerse en dirección hacia ellos, sin pensarlo Hyoga corrió y lo sostuvo. Los Bomberos quedaron sorprendidos ese joven de dieciocho años pudiera sostener con sus manos un edificio de cuatro pisos.

Hyoga-¡Qué esperan váyanse!-En ese momento los bomberos reaccionaron y se pusieron a salvo, Hyoga haciendo uso de toda su fuerza volvió a colocar su edificio en su lugar original.

Bombero-Muchas gracias, no tenemos manera de agradecerte.

Hyoga-No es nada, ahora si me disculpan debo marcharme.

Hyoga, se dirigió a la mansión, le preocupaba un poco el estado de Saori y los demás santos.

Mansión kido

Hyoga llego hasta la mansión, vio que la Fachada de la mansión no tenía grandes daños estructurales, las columnas del pórtico tenían varias rajaduras, pero nada importante. Ingresó al interior, pero no vio a nadie, pensó con que por el sismo todos estarían afuera, y se apresuró a salir al patio, pero otra vez nadie_-¿Dónde están todos?_

Seiya-¡Hyoga!

Hyoga-Seiya, ¿Dónde están todos?

Seiya-Quise sacar a Saori durante la réplica, pero se negó, ella y los demás están en la sala de control.

Hyoga-Que hace allí, debería estar afuera de la mansión, pueden haber más replicas.

Seiya-Sabes lo obstinada que es, tienes que venir han descubierto algo interesante.

Los dos santos ingresaron a la mansión y se dirigieron hacía la sala de control, en ella encontraron a todos los demás santos, Saori, Tatsumi y a varios otros empleados trabajando.

Hyoga-Hola Saori, no deberías estar aquí es peligroso, puede haber más replicas

Saori-Hola Hyoga, no te preocupes, me alegra que vinieras.

Hyoga-¿Qué ocurre?

Saori-hemos recibido datos inquietantes sobre el mundo.

Seiya-¿Datos de qué?

Saori-Vengan deben ver esto.

Atena guía a sus santos,(Todos los presentes), hasta una enorme pantalla de plasma, en la cual se ve un mapa mundial.

Saori-Ustedes han sentido el terremoto que ocurrió cerca de Yokohama, como saben fue de ocho grados en la escala de Richter, pero han ocurrido varios otros terremotos de igual, menor y mayor magnitud, en todo el mundo.

En el planisferio aparecieron varios puntos rojos, en diferentes partes del mundo.

Saori-Un terremoto de 4.5 en Catanzaro Italia-Señala el punto rojo en Italia-Uno muy inquietante ocurrido en el Salvador, centro américa de 8.5 muy cerca del volcán de Izalco, el cual misteriosamente ha interrumpido su actividad, y se teme que quizás una roca halla obstruido el cráter-Señala el punto rojo sobre Centroamérica-Uno más de 6 en Perú, de 5.5 en Egipto, otro de 6 en Nueva Zelanda, y por último y más inquietante uno de 8.5 cerca del parque Yellowstone, en Norteamérica.

Shyriu-Pero en ese parque se encuentra el volcán más grande del mundo, uno cuya erupción afectaría a todo el planeta.

Saori-Me temo que así es Shyriu, por el momento geólogos, vulcanólogos y demás especialistas en el tema lo tienen vigilado, preparado ante la más mínima señal de erupción, evacuaran toda la zona cercana.

Seiya-Ocurre algo más.

Saori-La situación es anormal, los terremotos han ocurrido con muy corto lapso de tiempo entre ellos.

Hyoga-Crees que tenga que ver con el cosmos que sentimos anoche durante el primer terremoto.

Saori-Podría ser, además hay otra cosa que me tiene preocupada es…

Ikki-Que el cosmos de Shun ha desaparecido completamente-Sin que nadie se diera cuenta el Fénix había ingresado a la habitación, y estaba parado en la entrada de esta.

Todos los demás santos-¡Ikki!

Saori-Es cierto Ikki, por alguna razón no lo puedo sentir, sé que esta, pero algo me bloquea. Antes a pesar de que Shun no estuviera en la mansión lo sentía bien, pero después del terremoto…yo…yo no puedo sentir nada de él.

El santo del Fénix levanto la vista, todos los santos se sorprendieron, pues nunca habían visto esa mirada en ikki. Sus ojos no mostraban su usual frialdad y desinterés, en realidad reflejaban una gran preocupación y dolor.

Ikki-¿Crees que sea él?

En ese momento Jabu y compañía, no entendieron por qué Cisne, Pegaso y Dragón agacharon la mirada, como si les estuvieran por decir algo que no quisieran saber.

Saori-No lo creo, él lo expulso completamente, lo que le está pasando debe ser producto de otra cosa.

Jabu-¿De quién están hablando?

Los Seiya, Shyriu, Hyoga e Ikki, lo miraron seriamente.

Ikki-De Shun-Se sorprendieron de que fuera el Fénix quien contestara, este sin prestar atención a la cara de desconcierto del Unicornio, volvió a dirigirse a Saori-¿Qué le pude estar pasando?

Saori-No lo sé, realmente a mí también me preocupa.

Hyoga-Quizás sea la razón por la cual abandono la mansión.

Un incómodo silencio se formó, este fue interrumpido por la súbita retirada del Fénix.

Seiya-Ikki ¿A dónde vas?

Ikki-A buscar a mi hermano.

Seiya-pero, si no sabes dónde está.

Ikki-La última vez que tuvimos noticias de él nos dijo que vallamos al Museo nacional del deporte de Yokohama, debe estar en la ciudad o en las zonas cercanas a esta.

Hyoga-Yokohama, es una ciudad grande, te costara encontrarlo tú solo.

Empleado de Saori-¡Señorita debe ver esta noticia!

Yokohama, en ese momento.

Mar adentro, un ángel de blancas alas estaba parado sobre las aguas, la brisa marina ondeaba sus rubios mechones, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, con una expresión tranquila y seria. A su lado se encontraba una bella mujer, vestida con un sensual vestido negro, de grises ojos y con un pelo lacio de igual color, que mantenía una postura sexi y altanera.

Mujer-Toda una ciudad, que divertido-Esbozo una sínica sonrisa.

Ángel, manteniendo su postura seria y tranquila, mostro una leve sonrisa-Querida, es solo una mísera ciudad, no deberías emocionarte tanto.

El ángel volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad, en frente de él se formó una bola blanca de cosmos, esta adquirió la forma de un espada, el ángel estiro la mano y la tomo. En ese instante la espada adquirió la consistencia de un arma de verdad, su empuñadura era tan blanca como la armadura del ángel y estaba decorada con diamantes incrustados, su hoja plateada brillaba con la intensa luz del sol. El ángel la sostuvo con ambas manos, y con la punta de su filo toco el agua, enseguida una gigantesca ola avanzo hacia la ciudad, una ola de más de veinte metros de altura.

Mansión Kido.

Empleado-Señorita Saori, una ola de más de veinte metros, ha devastado la ciudad de Yokohama, no se cree que haya sobrevivientes.

Todos los santos palidecieron, Ikki inmediatamente salió del lugar, seiya y los demás miraron a Saori.

Saori-Vallan, Jabu y los demás me cuidaran-Les sonrió amablemente, los santos asintieron y siguieron a Ikki.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Notas: bien lamento que no hayan aparecido más enemigos, y todavía no se revelen los aliados, pero pronto lo harán. Les dejare un dato muuuy importante, la rubia que habla con Shun en el primer capítulo no es June, es alguien muy importante. En este capítulo me concentre más en Shun, pero cada personaje tendrá sus propios problemas.**

**En el siguiente capítulo: peones**

**Intentare actualizar cada semana el fick, y recientemente termine un fick cómico llamado curiosidades de saint seiya, que recomiendo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste, ideas y críticas son aceptadas.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

El fin de la eternidad.

**Notas: Seguiremos hasta el final, con esta historia**

**Un agradecimiento por todos los mensajes, a todos los que leen, perdonen los errores ortográficos, y espero que sea de su agrado. Como saben cualquier duda, critica e idea es aceptada, espero describir bien la armadura, (No sé mucho de eso)**

**Aclaraciones**

**Los pensamientos de ahora en adelante se escribirán, igual que cuando una persona habla pero la letra será diferente ej:**

-palabras

_-pensamientos_

**Datos**

**Las cadenas de cosmos fueron mencionadas en uno de los episodios anteriores, recuerden que están hechas completamente de cosmos, pero pueden ser tan duras como la cadena de Andrómeda.**

**Titanide, es la versión femenina en los titanes.**

**Hermanos.**

**Lejos a las afueras de Yokohama**

Despertó, pensando que todo lo que le había pasado parecía un sueño, no le parecía posible que lo hubiera escogido. Se sentía extraño, todo en él había cambiado, su cosmos se era oscuro, sentía su corazón latía más lentamente, todo se movía más lento para él, todos los sonidos eran más fuertes, en pocas palabras era un extraño en su cuerpo. Aun así logró mantener la calma y la tranquilidad, pese a que sus sentidos estaban algo saturados, podía controlar y entender la situación.

Se levantó con dificultad, noto que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura, esta brillaba intensamente bajo la luz del sol, era más negra que una sapuris, y cubría muy bien su cuerpo. La placa del pecho tenía la forma de la cabeza de un reptil, en cuyos ojos estaban incrustadas cuatro amatistas de un fuerte color violeta, también tenía otras dos incrustadas en las placas que cubrían sus hombros, cuyos bordes; de color violeta; eran tan afilados como navajas. Placas similares cubrían el resto de su cuerpo, pero el filo de estas no era tanto como la de los hombros y codos, que poseían punta, las más grandes como la de las piernas poseían amatistas incrustadas y delicados tallados o runas, en un tono más oscuro. Al mover su brazo noto por primera vez las cadenas. No eran como la cadenas de Andrómeda, eran plateadas, la cadena ofensiva tenia forma triangular, pero a diferencia de su antigua cadena, su punta era muy fina y ligeramente curvada, diseñada para atravesar la carne, además poseía una amatista en su centro, al tocarla esta se dividió en tres, resulto que eran tres cadenas en una. La cadena defensiva en cambio tenía la forma de una cierra circular gruesa, con bordes muy afilados y un agujero en su centro.

Dejo de prestar atención a su atuendo y busco agua, por alguna razón tenía seca la garganta, camino hasta encontrar un pequeño estanque, cuando se acercó a beber, y vio su reflejo se sorprendió. Su piel se había vuelto aún más pálida, y sus verdes cabellos eran negros como la noche, por suerte sus ojos mantenían su color original. Esto hacia que todo le fuera aún más extraño.

Shun-¿Qué me paso?-Poso su mano en su rostro, palpando su piel y sintiéndola extremadamente fría, una sensación conocida lo distrajo-_Ese cosmos, me es familiar, como si lo conociera-_Se levantó y, por mero instinto, empezó a correr en la dirección en la cual provenía ese cosmos. A gran velocidad atravesó el bosque, hasta llegar a la ciudad, pero se detuvo bruscamente. La ciudad estaba totalmente devastada, los edificios estaban en ruinas, cadáveres de personas esparcidos por todos lados, gran cantidad de agua en las calles, vehículos y otros trasportes volcados.

Rápidamente se apresuro en buscar alguna señal de vida, pero no hallaba ninguna, al parecía que había ocurrido una gran catástrofe en aquel lugar, pero algo le decía que ni había sido natural. Caminaba por las desoladas calles pisando el agua, esquivando los escombros y los cadáveres de las personas. Cada tanto se detenía, para cerciorarse de que no era una persona viva que necesitara ayuda. Después de varias cuadras perdió toda esperanza de hallar algo vivo en aquella ciudad, por lo que se dirigió directamente a lo que alguna vez fue el puerto, en busca de aquel cosmos.

**Cerca, en la misma ciudad.**

Los cuatro santos de bronce, bajaron de la camioneta negra que los había traído, y se encontraron con un panorama igual de devastador.

Seiya-Esto parece zona de guerra.

Hyoga-Este tsunami no fue normal.

Seiya-¿A qué te refieres?

Hyoga-Aunque hubiera sido un Tsunami y un terremoto muy fuerte, alguien debió haber sobrevivido. Además no había alerta de tsunami.

Shyriu-En eso tienes razón, es extraño, sea lo sea que ocurrió aquí no fue natural.

Ikki- Recién se dan cuenta-dijo con evidente sarcasmo-Tanto el terremoto y el tsunami solo fueron para encubrir lo que realmente paso aquí.

Seiya-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué lo piensas?

Ikki-Observa detenidamente Seiya, varios de los cadáveres tiene los huesos rotos, lo que es probable si te arrastra una ola, pero la gran mayoría tienen el cuello roto, uno o dos puede ocurrir, pero tantos, no es normal. La otra razón es esa ambulancia.

El santo de Pegaso observo el vehículo que señalaba el Fénix, vio que estaba de cabeza, con la cabina del conductor completamente aplastada.

Ikki-Una ola, por más fuerte que sea no la hubiera causado tanto daño, esa ambulancia fue lanzada desde una gran altura y con mucho impulso. La ultima razón es la misma que la de Hyoga, por más fuerte que sea un desastre suelen quedar sobrevivientes, pero aquí alguien se aseguró que no quedara nadie.

**Puerto, de lo que alguna vez fue Yokohama**.

Shun se encontraba parado observando el calmo mar, el cosmos venia del interior de este.

Shun-_¿Cómo podrá ser? ¿A caso Poseidón?, no él está sellado y no es su cosmoenergía, esta es distinta, familiar, pero a la vez me genera una gran incomodidad, como...como si fuera alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo, pero presiento que no me será grato volver a ver a su portador._

La sensación de otro cosmos lo hiso volver súbitamente a la realidad, por poco pudo esquivar una patada que iba directo hacia él. Se alejó de su atacante para poder verlo claramente, era un hombre de veinte años, de pelo castaño oscuro y con ojos de color avellana, mostraba una confiada sonrisa. Vestía una armadura de color marrón, en el hombro izquierdo esta tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un águila, la coraza del pecho estaba formado por una gran cantidad de plumas de acero, y tenía dos garras, que sobresalían de los guantes de su puños.

Guerrero-Hola Leviatán.

Shun-¿Quién eres?

Guerrero- mi nombre es Tereo de Gavilán, y soy yo quien te aniquilare en nombre de mi señor, el gran Bhelmoth.

Shun-¿El Bhelmoth?-En ese instante sintió como si varios recuerdos volvían, recuerdos que no eran de esta vida.

Una imagen de siglos atrás cruzo su mente:

Se encontraba en un hermoso lugar, un paraíso en pocas palabras, estaba jugando con un chico mayor que él, un rubio cuyos ojos eran de un celeste tan claro que parecían cristales. Eran chicos, él tendría cinco años y su amigo nueve, de pronto tropieza y cae, el dolor le ase derramar un par de lágrimas, su amigo corre hacia él.

Chico-¿Estas bien hermano?

Shun-Si hermano.

Se levantó y siguieron jugando.

Tereo-¡Garras de Trueno!

El súbito ataque lo hiso volver a la realidad, por milagro logro saltar y esquivarlo, su enemigo impacto en el suelo generando una fuerte onda de choque. Shun aterrizo a dos metros de distancia, de pie, y observo como el Gavilán extraía su puño de suelo.

Tereo-Valla por fin te hice reaccionar.

Shun-¿Quiénes en Bhelmoth?

Tereo-Eso no importa, he venido por ti.

Shun-No deseo pelear, solo deseo saber que ocurrió aquí -Le dijo seriamente.

Tereo-ja, ja, ja, solo hicimos el sacrificio ritual.

Shun-¿Sacrificio ritual?, ¿A caso mataron a toda la gente de la ciudad?

Tereo sonrió ampliamente-Si

Shun estaba horrorizado por lo que acababa de oír, destruyeron toda la ciudad más de mil vidas extinguidas en un par de horas.

Shun-¡Acaso eres un enfermo!, ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo pudieron?, esta ciudad estaba llena de gente, ¡mujeres y niños!

Tereo-Lo hicimos por ti.

Shun se quedó paralizado-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Tereo-El sacrificio por tú renacimiento, lástima que tenga que aniquilarte.

Shun-¿Sacrificio?, ¿Por qué quieres aniquilarme?

Tereo-Ordenes, ¡Garras de trueno!-El guerrero concentra gran parte de su amarillo cosmos en sus muñecas, mientras que las garras que estas poseen se alargan, corre hacia Shun y empieza al largarle varios puñetazos, pero este con gran agilidad esquiva cada uno de ello.

Shun-No deseo pelear-Dijo, mientras esquivaba, dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose varios metros de su atacante.

Tereo-No te resistas a tu destino Leviatán, ¡Gran grito!-Tereo corre hacia Andrómeda rodeado de su cosmos, este toma la forma de un gran gavilán, abalanzándose sobre su presa. Shun no logra esquivar el golpe, y es lanzado contra un edificio cercano, pero con una pequeña explosión de cosmos salió de los escombros, inmediatamente vio como Tereo corría a gran velocidad hacia él.

Shun-¡Espera!

Tereo-¡MUERE!

Fue un segundo, varias gotas de sangre cayeron en el rostro de Shun, quien callo de rodillas, y sintió un ligero escalofrió por lo que acababa de hacer. Frente a él estaba Tereo agonizando, con varias cadenas de cosmos atravesándolo por todo el cuerpo, por las cadenas escurría su sangre hasta llegar al piso, para mezclarse con el agua del suelo. Sus piernas se mancharon con la sangre, se tranquilizó y logro desaparecer las cadenas, pero esto no disminuyo la culpa que lo invadió al ver agonizar al guerrero en el suelo.

Shun-No quería lastimarlo tanto-Murmuro-Yo no quería que muriera de esta manera-Se acercó un poco a Tereo.

Voz-Entonces acaba con su sufrimiento.

Voltio y vio la figura que salía del mar, un hombre rubio con ojos celeste y que portaba una armadura blanca como nieve, en su espalda poseía dos inmensas alas blancas.

Ángel-¿Qué esperas? ¿A caso quieres que sufra más?

Shun reconoció en aquel ser el cosmos que buscaba, pero a pesar de sentirlo familiar, también lo sentía incómodo, no se sentía seguro estando cerca de él.

Shun-¿Quién eres?

Ángel-Eso no importa, dime que vas a hacer con él, planeas dejarlo sufrir.

Shun-yo...yo no quería herirlo tanto…yo…yo solo me defendí.

Ángel-es normal, no debe sentirte mal por un simple peón hermano.

Shun-¿Hermano?, ¿Quién eres tú?

Ángel-Si tanto lo deseas saber, me han llamado de muchos nombres a lo largo de las eras, pero mi favorito es el Bhelmoth.

Shun-Pero entonces, tú eres a quien menciono Tereo, el que mando a aniquilar esta ciudad y a mí-Adquirió una pose defensiva

Ángel-Ja, ja, ja, ja-Río, para luego volver a su tranquila expresión-Mi querido hermanito, si mi intención fuera matarte hubiera enviado a alguien mejor que esta alimaña.

Shun-¿Cómo puedes llamar alimaña a tú siervo?

Ángel-¿Siervo?, ja, ja, ja, tú sentido del humor es increíble, ¿Cómo podría considerarlo un siervo?, él era solo un peón en el juego.

Shun miro a Tereo, el cual por fin había muerto, y sintió mucha pena por él, luego volvió a mirar a aquel ser, con enojo.

Shun-¿Cómo puedes tratar así a alguien que obedecía tus órdenes? Y ¡¿Cómo pudiste aniquilar toda una ciudad? ,! Acaso no tienes alma!

El ángel esbozo un tranquila sonrisa-Tanto él, cómo la ciudad no valían nada en este juego, eran simples peones que solo sirven como carne de cañón o para pasar el rato.

Shun-Acaso insiste esto por diversión.

Ángel-No, como Tereo te dijo la destrucción de esta ciudad fue un sacrificio, que conmemora el inicio del juicio final, por fin podremos limpiar la tierra del pecado, por fin pondremos a esos dioses paganos en su lugar es hora, el juicio final dará comienzo y se decidirá una vez más si la Tierra debe seguir existiendo o no.

Shun-Estas demente.

Con una velocidad impresionante el ángel aparece en frente de Shun, sonriéndole tranquilamente, el santo de las cadenas sintió un escalofrió en su piel, al tenerlo tan cerca. Tranquilamente le acaricio la mejilla mientras le decía.

Ángel-No cambias hermanito, todavía te falta mucho que aprender, supongo que todavía no recuperas toda tú memoria, déjame iluminarte un poco. Tú eres el Leviatán bestia de las profundidades, consagrada a la oscuridad y el caos, tu eres un ser destructivo cuyo único propósito es juzgar este mundo, para eso fuiste creado, para eso naciste, tu destino es ser el monstruo que arrasara con la humanidad y cobrara lo pegados de estos malditos dioses paganos.

Shun aleja de un manotazo la mano del ángel y lo encara.

Shun-Escúchame bien, yo soy un santo de Atena mi deber es proteger este mundo, yo y mis hermanos no dejaremos que destruyas este mundo.

Ángel-¿Santo de Atena?, tú ya no puedes ser un santo, fíjate bien ya no portas la armadura de Andrómeda, tanto tus, "supuestos", hermanos como tu dichosa diosa desconfiaran de ti, para ellos eres el Leviatán un monstro, un demonio. No puedes fiarte de ellos, ya no eres humano, ¡YO SOY TÚ VERDADERO HERMANO!

Shun-¡Yo ya tengo un hermano!, ¡es más tengo cuatro!

El ángel le dio la espalda a Shun y empezó a marcharse, pero antes de irse volteo y miro al Leviatán directo a los ojos.

Ángel-Ellos son peones, mientras que tú eres un rey, recuerda que los peones son los primeros que atacan al rey-Después de decir estas palabras desapareció en un haz de luz. Shun se quedó contemplando el lugar en el que el ángel había desaparecido, meditando sus palabras_._

Shun-_Sera cierto, tendrá razón en decir que soy un monstro, no yo soy un santo de Atena, debo hablar con Saori para informarle-_Un grito lo despertó súbitamente.

Seiya-¡Hey tú!, ¡¿Quién eres?

Shun-¿Seiya?, Seiya-Mostro una sonrisa al ver a su compañero.

Seiya estaba sorprendido, ¿podría ser?, detrás de él aparecieron los demás santos, que lo miraron con la misma incredulidad que él, se quedaron así un rato hasta que el Fénix tuvo el valor de hablar.

Ikki-¿Shun?

Shun-Hermano-Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez la sonrisa fue correspondida, para Ikki no había duda solo Shun podía sonreír así.

Los demás santos al ver la reacción de Ikki, y como le brillaban los ojos a aquel sujeto, no les quedo duda, definitivamente era Shun.

Durante el viaje hasta el vehículo Shun le conto a sus compañeros todo lo que le había pasado y su encuentro con el Bhelmoth.

Hyoga-Con que el Leviatán

Shun-¿Sabes algo Hyoga?

Hyoga-El Leviatán aparece en la Biblia; también se menciona, creo que en el Génesis "Dios creó un gran monstruo del mar llamado Taninim".En pocas palabras era un monstruo del mar, un cocodrilo o una serpiente gigante. La interpretación cristiana del Leviatán lo considera a menudo como un demonio o un monstruo natural asociado a Satán o al diablo. Como algunos han sostenido, es el mismo monstruo que _Rahab_, ose el poder malvado del Caos. Según cuenta la leyenda el Leviatán era una de las criaturas creadas por dios, cuyo poder era inimaginable, esta bestia lucharía contra su hermano el Bhelmoth, en una batalla a muerte, al final de los días.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que le dijo el Bhelmoth.

Recuerdo.

Ángel-Tú eres el Leviatán bestia de las profundidades, consagrada a la oscuridad y el caos, tu eres un ser destructivo cuyo único propósito es juzgar este mundo, para eso fuiste creado, para eso naciste, tu destino es ser el monstruo que arrasara con la humanidad y cobrara lo pegados de estos malditos dioses paganos.

Fin del recuerdo.

Bajo la mirada, intentando esconder sus pena, pero el gesto no fue desapercibido, sintió como una cálida mano se posaba en su hombro izquierdo y lo corría para apegarlo a un cuerpo, levanto la cara y vio a su hermano, no pudo contener la inmensa sonrisa por aquel gesto, tranquilo se dejó abrazar. No le importaba lo que digiera el Bhelmoth, para él sus hermanos siempre seria esos cuatro, que en las buenas y en las malas estaban a su lado.

**Buscando aliados y surgen enemigos.**

En un bellísimo jardín, una bella diosa, sus ligeros bucles ondeaban con el viento, su cabello era tan rojizo como una manzana y sus ojos parecían esmeraldas. Poso su vista en el hombre que estaba en aquel jardín, el hombre de cabello negro, vestido de etiqueta se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos cerezos del jardín. La mujer vestida con una elegante túnica blanca con detalles en oro se acercó al él, siempre manteniendo su porte elegante, el hombre sonrió al sentir su presencia.

Hombre-Que trae a la gran Hera, reina de los dioses, ante la presencia de un ser que los divinos tanto detestan.

Hera-Yo no creo que el Bhelmoth sea una criatura despreciable, es más puede ser un gran aliado.

El hombre esbozo una ligera sonrisa-Ya no soportas a Zeus ¿No?

Hera-Ese Dios nunca me mereció, me obligo a casarme con él, el olimpo necesita cambios.

Hombre-Mi deseo es el mismo, ¿acaso es una invitación a unir fuerzas?

Hera-llámalo como quieras.

Hombre- ¿Qué ofreces?

Hera-Mi incondicional apoyo, y el de todos los olímpicos que queden.

Hombre-Algo tan fácil no me será problema, solo dame tiempo.

Hera-¿A caso insinúas que los olímpicos somos débiles?

Hombre- Generar una sublevación en el Olimpo, es algo muy fácil. Los dioses por más divinos que sean, poseen muchos de los defectos humanos, envidia, resentimiento, soberbia. Esas son grietas que rompen su unión, a pesar de su gran poderío cada dios lucha solo por él, esa es la razón por la cual Atena los humillo. Solo necesito sembrar en ellos la semilla de la duda y ellos mismos se destruirán, de la misma forma acabare con los santos de Atena.

La diosa Hera sonrió maliciosamente, que felicidad le daría ver el sufrimiento de la hija consentida de Zeus.

**Mansión kido, recientemente reparada.**

Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shyriu ingresaron a la mansión, rápidamente fueron recibidos por Jabu y compañía, pero estos al ver a Shun adquirieron poses defensivas.

Seiya-Tranquilo Jabu es Shun.

Jubu-¿Shun?, esa armadura se asemeja más a la de un espectro de Hades que a la de un santo de Atena.

Ikki-Cierra el pico poni cornudo

Jabu-Seguro pollo-Ambos se miraban fijamente, el ambiente se había tornado muy tenso, Jabu, Ichi, nachi, Ban y Geki miraban con recelo a Shun. Las cadenas de su armadura se empezaron a mover sintiendo la amenaza hacia su portador.

El sonido de las cadenas agitándose interrumpió la pelea, todas las miradas se centraron en Shun, las cadenas se movieron frenéticamente. Sintiendo la tensión en su armadura Shun retrocedió un par de pasos, en cualquier momento la situación podría salirse de control, y no deseaba volver a pasa por un suceso similar al de Tereo.

Saori-¿Shun?

Shun-Saori, tengo que hablar con usted.

**Despacho de Saori, minutos después.**

Shun estaba sentado al frente del escritorio, mientras Saori andaba de un lado a otro, nerviosamente.

Saori-Shun si lo que me dices es cierto, estamos en el final de los tiempos.

Shun-Al parecer mi existencia indica eso, no tengo idea de lo que planea el Bhelmoth, pero sea lo que sea no creo que sea no es bueno.

Saori-Sera mejor estar alerta.

Saori estaba muy nervosa, no era para menos, ella sabía muy bien la leyenda del Leviatán aparición signifique el fin del mundo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la seguridad de Shun, siendo él una de las dos bestias estaba en grave peligro, muchos dioses le temían y más deseaban controlar su poder. Se decía que con una sola de las bestias se podría someter al olimpo entero, por lo que si los demás dioses se enteraban de su existencia no dudarían en intentar controlarlo o encerarlo por el resto de la eternidad. Le daba un poco de alivio el hecho de que no intentarían matarlo, era sabido que tanto el Bhelmoth como el Leviatán eran inmortales, solo entre ellos se odian matar, era un regalo de su dios para asegurarse de que nadie interviniera en el juicio, en el que se decidiera el destino del mundo.

El problema es que su situación actual en el Olimpo no era muy segura, debido a que sus santos había osado hacer frente a la voluntad de los dioses. Aun así había logrado mantener un poco la paz, le extrañaba un poco que Zeus o los demás no hayan tomado represalia por la muerte de Hades. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes era muy peligroso tener a una de las bestias junto a ella, seguramente pensarían que ella lo usaría como arma y no dudarían en atacarla, aun así no iba a abandonar a Shun, cada uno de sus santos era para ella casi tanto como un hijo, un amigo y no le importaba volver a enfrentarse al olimpo por ellos.

Shun-Saori ¿estás bien?-Su voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

Saori-Si Shun estoy bien.

Shun-Saori, creo que tal vez alguien nos pueda ayudar, la conocí durante mi viaje a París.

Saori-¿Una mujer?

Shun-No, una Titanide.

Saori se quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras, una titanide.

Shun-Fue en París, ella se me acerco, es una gran persona podemos confiar en ella.

Saori-Pero, Shun ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Shun-Ella me lo pidió.

Saori-Shun, debiste haberme dicho algo, es peligroso tratar con los titanes

Shun-Saori confía en mí, yo confió en ella porque, a pesar de ser la reencarnación de una Titanide, todavía conserva rasgos de su vida mortal, y yo conocí a esa mortal.

Saori-¿Qué deidad es?

Shun-Gea.

La diosa lo pensó, Gea era una deidad que nunca había aceptado entrar en las guerras de sus hijos, además era conocida por ser muy pacífica y bondadosa. Si se había acercado a Shun seguramente fue porque sabía lo que era, pero aun así no lo intento manipular, al parecer.

Saori-Bien supongo que ella es nuestra única esperanza de entender la situación, ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?

Shun sonrió, agradecía inmensamente la confianza de Atena, quizás lograría que gea revele su secreto.

**Mientras tanto en la sala de la mansión.**

El ambiente era tenso hacia horas que Shun y Saori, estaban encerrados en el despacho.

Jabu-¿Qué tanto está hablando?, además no debería estar sola con Shun, sí en que es Shun.

Ikki-Mi hermano siempre ha sido un santo leal a Atena, y lo ha probado a lo largo de todas las batallas que hemos tenido.

Jabu-Ikki no sé tú, pero ese cosmos no es normal, y no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que es maligno.

Seiya-Ya cállate Jabu, tu que sabes de Shun.

Nachi-En el santuario se rumorea que él fue el cuerpo de Hades y…-El lobo enmudeció de repente cuando vio avanzar al Fénix hacía el, Ikki se quedó frente de él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ikki- Nachi, ni tu ni Jabu debería hablar de ello ya que ninguno de los dos ha bajado al Hades, ni han visto la posesión que el sufrió, y créanme cuando les digo que es algo que no desearían ver. No tengo idea de lo que le ha pasado realmente a Shun para que sufriera tan radical cambio, pero lo conozco y a pesar de su cambio sigue siendo él.

El Fénix abandono la habitación si decir más palabras, Hyoga quien había observado la disputa en una esquina, también se retiró, seguramente Saori y Shun pasarían charlando un largo rato, sinceramente jamás pensó ver a Shun de esa manera. El santo de Andrómeda nunca había parecido amenazante hasta ese momento, cuando lo vio no pensó que fuera Shun, con esa armadura, cubierto por esa negra aura, con manchas de sangre en su rostro y en sus manos. Al principio se asustó creyendo que Shun pudo haber sido poseído por algo, pero al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que seguía siendo el ángel que todos conocían.

Hyoga salió de la mansión dispuesto a dar un paseo nocturno, para refrescar sus pensamientos, sin percatase de los ojos celestes que seguían detenidamente sus movimientos, la sombra de un hombre se mantenía apoyada en uno de los postes de luz, sonrió levemente era hora de empezar a jugar.

Continuara…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Gracias a Love-Shun-4ever, Darkacuario, Maryn Kimura, Vegen Isennwa y a Wizard Ghost por sus comentarios.**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, lamento no haber usado el titulo original que tenía pensado, ósea Peones, pero le quise dar un giro más sentimental. ( El tema igual es tocado).**

.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

El fin de la eternidad.

**Comentarios de la autora**

N/V-Volví, perdonen la tardanza, he tenido que arreglar inconvenientes, por lo que los fick se actualizarán cada dos semanas, es que estoy haciendo dos fick, mi más sinceras disculpas U_U. Este capítulo será más de Hyoga espero que les guste.

Aclaro que yo uso tanto la denominación santo como caballero.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Corazón de hielo.**

El santo de los hielos caminaba tranquilamente en la desolada calle, sin percatarse de la presencia que lo acechaba, demasiado entretenido con sus pensamientos.

Hyoga_-No entiendo, últimamente todo es tan extraño, lo que le paso a Shun; todavía no puedo creer que él sea el Leviatán; la verdad de nuestros padres, esa secta, todo ha pasado tan rápido, no entiendo ¿Estará relacionado nuestro pasado, con lo que le está pasando a Shun?, ¿Qué querían de nosotros?, ¿Por qué mataron a nuestros padres? Y ¿Si ellos estuvieron detrás del hundimiento del barco, en el que viajaba con mi madre?_

Aquella idea hiso nacer dentro de él una inmensa ira, contra aquella secta, lleno de furia dirigió su puño contra lo que quedaba de un edifico, en el momento que lo impacta, este se destruye en mil pedazos.

Voz-Que carácter, para ser un caballero de los hielos, te dejas llevar mucho por las emociones.

Hyoga-¿Quién esta hay?

Desde la sombras apareció un guerrero, vestía una armadura azul, esta tenía detalles grabados de olas y detalles en celeste. Tenía el pelo lacio y corto, de un fuerte color colorado, además poseía unos profundos ojos verdes.

Guerrero-Mi nombre es Agamenón guerrero inmortal de Zeus, me parece interesante poder enfrentarme a un guerrero que controla mi elemento-El guerrero le sonrió a Hyoga, mientras que en su mano se formó una bola cristal, de repente la temperatura bajo abruptamente.-Aunque es una lástima que mi oponente sea tan débil.

Hyoga-¿Débil?, ¿Quién te crees?

Agamenón-Te falta mucho que aprender niño, luego de mil años de práctica quizás puedas hablarme de esa manera-Sonrió confiadamente-Lastima que no tendrás tanto tiempo, por orden de Zeus tu fin ha llegado.

Hyoga-¿Por orden de Zeus?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Zeus con esto?

Agamenón-Un simple mortal como tú no tiene derecho a pedir tal explicación, pero te dejare saber qué hace tiempo que te he estado buscando, eres tan necio Hyoga, si te hubieras muerto junto con tu madre te hubieras ahorrado el sufrimiento.

El caballero de hielo no reacciono, se quedó quieto en medio de la calle, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus mechones rubios, dándole un aspecto algo sombrío. Un intenso frio; aun mayor del que ya estaba instalado; se extendió junto una blanca escarcha de donde estaba Hyoga, congelando todo lo que tocaba.

Hyoga-¿Tu tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de mi madre?-Su voz sonaba fría, terriblemente fría.

Agamenón- Fue muy fácil hundir el barco, no pensé que sobrevivirías, pero ahora enmendare mi error matándote con mis propias manos.

**Mientras tanto en el santuario**.

Marín estaba confundida, ella y un grupo de guardias no podían despegar la vista de la armadura de cisne, esta brillaba intensamente.

Marín-Tú soldado, avisa inmediatamente a Atena sobre esto-El soldado abandono rápidamente la habitación, en donde estaban las tres armaduras de bronce.

**Calle cercana a la mansión Kido.**

Hyoga-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!, ¡Polvo de diamantes!-El ataque va directo hacia el guerrero de Zeus, pero este ni se inmuta, el ataque lo golpeo directamente, luego de que se disipa el polvo generado por el ataque, Hyoga pudo ver una estatua de hielo, en donde estaba el guerrero, sonrió_-Funciono-_Su sonrisa rápidamente se borró, la estatua se quebró y los trozos de hielo cayeron al suelo demostrando al confiado guerrero de Zeus.

Agamenón-No está mal, para ser un simple humano, no está nada mal-Sus palabras tenían un tono sínico.

Hyoga-Cierra el pico, maldito imbécil.

Agamenón-A caso tu maestro no te enseño nada Hyoga, un mago de los hielos debe ser tan frio como su elemento, la piedad, el amor, el cariño, la nostalgia, son emociones que nos estorban al igual que los estúpidos lazos de amistad o hermandad son estorbos para nosotros.

Hyoga-¡Eso es mentira!

Agamenón-Que lastima, jamás llegaras a tu potencial, si sigues unido a tus emociones-El guerrero volvió a su seria actitud, sin revelar la más mínima emoción dijo-Ahora te espera la muerte Hyoga de Cisne, ¡Contempla el verdadero poder del frio, ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Hyoga quedo sorprendido, ante el ataque de Agamenón, no reacciono a tiempo y este lo golpe de lleno, elevándolo varios metros por los aires y dejándolo caer de cabeza. No alcanza a ponerse de pie, cuando siente que una fuerte mano lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta, Hyoga agarra los brazos de su atacante, Agamenón lo mira y esboza una imperceptible sonrisa.

Agamenón-Débil-Después de decir esto arroja a Hyoga contra una dañada construcción, el golpe es tan fuerte que esta sucumbe, enterrando al caballero en escombros. El guerrero de Zeus con una actitud seria pronuncia-Imbécil.

Agamenón se da vuelta para retirarse cuando siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, voltea a ver los escombros. Ocurre una inmensa explosión de cosmos, un inmenso cisne blanco, emerge de los escombros, lanzándolos en todas direcciones, se escucha su imponente graznido, mientras que un inmenso y frio cosmos se hace presente. Agamenón queda impactado al sentir ese inmenso cosmos, por primera vez en su vida ha quedado helado, la inmensa ave se dirige a toda velocidad hacia él, en una fracción de segundo, la imagen del ave desaparece, dejando ver al santo de cisne y a su puño que va directo hacia la cara de Agamenón, este no reacciona, recibe un impacto tan fuerte que lo manda a enterrarse en el pedimento.

Agamenón_- Imposible como un humano puede tener tal pode, me…me dio un golpe-_Se levanta rápidamente, lleno de ira y de furia-Maldito, ahora sentirás mi furia.

Hyoga no se inmuto por la amenaza, lo siguió observando con una mirada tan fría como los eternos hielos de Siberia, su musculosa azul estaba rasgada al igual que sus vaqueros negros, se quedó hay parado, sin mover ningún musculo, serio, frio y misteriosamente calmado.

Agamenón enfurecido-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Hyoga-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Ambos ataques colisionaron en una inmensa explosión, el hielo se extendió por todo el lugar, después de que el polvo de la explosión fue corrido por el viento se pudo distinguir la figura de dos fríos y orgullosos guerreros, que se miraban fijamente evaluándose, luego Agamenón corrió hacia Hyoga y le lanzo una patada, pero este la detiene con la mano, mientras que le lanza un puñetazo que es detenido por el brazo de Agamenón, así continua el combate ambos lanzan y detienen los golpes en perfecta sincronía, como si hubiesen sido rivales de toda la vida. La furia y velocidad de los golpes va aumentando, luego de un largo intercambio de golpes, ambos saltan varios metros hacia atrás, dejando una prudente distancia entre ellos.

Hyoga se prepara para lanzar su Ejecución de Aurora, Agamenón le da una sínica sonrisa, al reconocer la técnica que empleara el caballero de cisne.

Agamenón- Ja, ja, ja, eres bueno cisne, lo admito, pero se acabaron los juegos.

Hyoga quedó estupefacto_-¿Juegos?, acaso el guerrero solo había estado jugando, entonces no le había demostrado todo su poder._

Agamenón-Cisne acaso estas sorprendido, admito que eres bueno, no había tenido un juego tan interesante como el de hoy, pero debo acabar con tigo, desde el comienzo no tuviste oportunidad, sin tu armadura no eras rival para mí. Tendrás el honor de morir por mi máxima técnica- El guerrero de Zeus concentro todo su cosmos en su mano izquierda, este tomo la forma de una gruesa lanza de hielo-¡MUERE HYOGA!, ¡La lanza de Agamenón!-Entonces la lanza, esta mientras se dirige hacia Hyoga, se rodea de un gran cantidad de cosmos, adquiriendo la apariencia de un inmenso cometa blanco.

Hyoga-¡Ejecución Aurora!

Ambos ataquen impactan, Hyoga queda paralizado, mientras ve como la lanza de hielo atraviesa sin dificultad la Ejecución aurora, directo hacia él, todo ha acabado.

Se genera una inmensa explosión, la onda de sonido, que esta genera agita la copa de los árboles, y también sacude con violencia los lacios mechones cobrizos de Agamenón, quien sonríe maliciosamente, pero esta se borra cuando se disipa la polvareda que género el ataque.

Agamenón-¡Bhelmoth!

Unas inmensas alas blancas se abren, sacudiendo el hielo que las cubría, dejando ver al ángel rubio de ojos celestes, el cual sostiene en su brazo izquierdo a un inconsciente Hyoga.

Bhelmoth-Hola Agamenón.

Agamenón inconscientemente retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás, el Ángel sonríe, sintiendo él miedo de su presa.

Bhelmoth-Agamenón, gran guerrero de Zeus, lamento informarte que este combate ha finalizado.

Agamenón-Pero tu…¿Por qué?...!¿Por qué lo salvaste?

Bhelmoth-Lo lamento, pero te llevaras esa duda al infierno.

La velocidad del Ángel es tal que Agamenón no alcanza a reaccionar, en un segundo el Bhelmoth está frente a él. Queda intimidado por los celestes ojos del Ángel, siente un temor inmenso al notar la carencia de alma de su oponente, intenta pronunciar unas palabras, pero solo sale sangre de su boca, baja la vista y ve una inmensa espada que le atraviesa su pecho. Levanta la vista para volver a ver al Ángel, quien le regala una bella sonrisa, luego gira bruscamente la espada, generando una mueca de dolor en Agamenón y la retira con brutalidad, el cuerpo del guerrero se desploma al instante y se forma una gran charco de sangre debajo de el.

Luego el ángel deposita lentamente a Hyoga en el suelo, con cariño le acomoda sus rubios cabellos.

Bhelmoth-No te puedo dejar morir cisne, no aun.

**Mansión Kido despacho de Saori.**

Saori y Shun, habían acordado contarle a los demás la situación de Shun y su idea de hablar con Gea, estaban saliendo del despacho, pero de pronto el santo de Andrómeda se detiene en seco. La diosa lo observa y nota que su semblante se puso serio y preocupado, por lo que le pregunta.

Saori-¿Shun estas bien?

El joven no dice nada, abre bruscamente las puertas ingresando a la sala, la recorre con la vista observando a todos los presentes, al notar la falta de algunos, pregunta con desesperación.

Shun-¿Mi hermano y Hyoga dónde están?

Todos están tan desconcertados por su actuar que quedan mudos, el único que le logra responder es Jabu.

Jabu-Ambos salieron a caminar.

Shun-¿Qué?-Sin decir más, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

Seiya-¡Shun!-Pero este lo le presta atención, sigue su carrera y atraviesa la puerta, destruyéndola con su cosmos.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos, por su extraño comportamiento de Andrómeda, cuando este salta el portón y se pierde en la calle, logra que Shyriu reaccione.

Shyriu-Vamos, tenemos que seguirlo, Jabu, tú y los demás quédense con Saori-Dicho esto, él y Seiya salen corriendo, pasan por la destruida puerta, saltan el portón y persiguen a Shun.

Recorren dos cuadras y lo encuentran parado en medio de la calle, la cual parece haber sido sede de una gran batalla, el pavimento está completamente congelada, al igual que los árboles y postes de luz cercanos, hay varios edificios destruidos cerca, se siente un gran frio en todo el lugar y hay una gran charco de sangre congelada en medio de la calle.

Shun se agacha, levanta del congelado suelo una pequeña pluma, la lleva a su pecho y la aprieta con fuerza.

Shun-Hyoga, que no te haga nada, por favor-Murmuro.

**En un bosque cercano.**

Despertó, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, los golpes de Agamenón habían sido muy fuerte, entonces recordó la palea, rápidamente se levantó y observo a su alrededor en busca de su atacante, pero se sorprendió al hallarse en un bosque, rodeado por la oscuridad.

Vos-Por fin despiertas cisne.

Hyoga-¿Quién demonios eres?, ¿Dónde está Agamenón?

Vos- Que carácter, así le hablas a quien te salvo la vida.

Hyoga-¿Qué?

Desde la sombras surgió la figura de un hombre alto, poseía un cuerpo bien torneado, tenía el cabello corto y rubio, sus celestes ojos lo miraban con desprecio, dos hermosas alas blancas salían de su espalda.

Ángel- Hyoga de Cisne, sucesor de Camus y Cristal, gran guerrero de los hielos has demostrado tu valor, eres fuerte cisne lo admito.

Hyoga-¿Quién eres?

Ángel-El Bhelmoth, la bestia de Dios, juez de este mundo.

Inmediatamente el caballero adquiere una pose defensiva, listo para atacar.

Bhelmoth-Tranquilo señor de los hielos, si hubiera querido muerto, hubiera dejado que Agamenón te matara- Apoya su espalda en un árbol cercano y lo mira fijamente-Eres fuerte lo admito, pero muy emocional, ja, quien diría que el último caballero de los hielos fuera tan sentimental.

Hyoga-¡Tú qué sabes de mí!-Se mantenía serio, pero en su interior sabia la gran diferencia de poder, una lucha frente a frente con esa criatura, seria suicidio, pero no se iba a dejan intimidar por él.

Bhelmoth-Más de lo que crees Hyoga de Cisne, mucho más de lo que crees-Sonrió levemente, lo que le causo un escalofrió al santo-Siempre he estado al tanto de mi hermano, por más de seis años, he esperado pacientemente para que despertara completamente, lo he visto pelear, arriesgar su vida una y otra vez por ustedes-Dijo con enojo las últimas palabras-Pero no he venido a hablar de él, sino de ti cisne.

Hyoga-No me interesa lo que pienses de mí, solo te advierto que dejes en paz a Shun.

Bhelmoth-Él te importa ¿No?, al igual que todos los demás, ¿Quién lo diría?, el frio caballero de cisne es capaz de sentir cariño-Acerca su rostro al de Hyoga y lo mira fijamente-Dime Hyoga, si tanto los quieres ¿Por qué eres tan frio con ellos?

Hyoga le mantuvo la mirada y con desprecio le respondió-Eso no te incumbe.

Bhelmoth-Seamos sinceros, no es esa la razón, la vedad tienes miedo Hyoga.

Hyoga-Yo no le temo a nada-Su tono era firme y seguro.

Bhelmoth-¿Seguro?, a mí me parece que lo haces por miedo, tienes miedo a demostrar tus emociones, a querer, a ser querido, a que se vuelva a repetir la historia "asesino".

Hyoga se queda estupefacto al escuchar esas palabras, asesino, esa frase siempre retumbaba en su ser, en su corazón, generándole un gran dolor.

Bhelmoth-Dime gran señor de los hielos, te encantaría no poder sentir, ser frio como tu elemento, te encantaría olvidar, olvidar tus culpas, tu dolor-Sonrió maliciosamente-Siempre solitario, alejándote de todos, colocando un muro de hielo a tu alrededor, para evitar querer a alguien, para evitar tener que volver a sufrir ¿No?

Hyoga baja su mirada, escondiendo sus ojos con sus mechones, las palabras de ese maldito le atraviesan como dagas su corazón, siente una gran impotencia y un gran dolor, porque en su interior, el las cree verdaderas.

Bhelmoth-Es verdad lo que digo, ¿Tu qué crees Cisne?, ¿Qué le paso a Cristal?, tu gran maestro, quien te cuido de niño como un padre, quien te enseño todo lo que sabes, ¿Qué le paso a Camus?, el maestro de tu maestro, quien te enseño el cero absoluto, un gran hombre y uno de los mejores caballeros de oro, ¿Qué le paso a Isaak?, tu mejor amigo de la infancia, aquel que dio su vida por tu deseo egoísta de ver a tu madre.

Sentía una inmensa ira crecer en su interior, apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras que unas lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Bhelmoth-Están muertos, pero ¿Quién los mato?

Hyoga-¡CALLATE!-Lleno de furia le lanza su puño al rostro del ángel, pero este lo detiene con facilidad, le sonríe.

Bhelmoth-Es estúpido combatir sin armadura-Le lanza una patada al estómago, con tal fuerza que el santo de cisne sale despedido por los aires y se estrella contra unos árboles, derribándolos de paso. Se acerca lentamente a él, Hyoga todavía yace en el suelo, se agacha para poder mirarlo a los ojos y le dice-Hay un caballero que a pesar de tu frio se sigue acercando a ti, que siempre ha estado a tu lado, uno que ha arriesgado su vida por ti, y que feliz mente lo aria de vuelta. Me parece que ese santo fue el primero en atravesar tu muro de hielo ¿No?, incluso le has hablado de tus sentimientos, de tu vida, es tan linda su amistad, sería tan triste que se volviera a repetir la historia.

Esa última frase hace reaccionar a Hyoga, que bruscamente de levanta y enfrenta al Bhelmoth.

Hyoga-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bhelmoth-¿Tu qué crees Cisne?

Antes de que Hyoga quisiera acotar algo, este se aleja rápidamente de él y se desvanece perdiéndose en el bosque, Hyoga lo persigue a toda velocidad, pero no logra alcanzarlo, entonces atraviesa el bosque y se da cuenta que estaba en el bosque de la mansión.

Hyoga-¡Bhelmoth!-El grito suena con furia, pero el ángel no responderá sus preguntas.

El santo no noto que unos grises ojos lo miraban con gran interés, la bella mujer sonreía Sínicamente, mientras jugaba con sus lacios y plateados cabellos.

Mujer-Mi amor es tan divertido verte jugar, pero será mucho más divertido cuando me dejes jugar a mí.

**Calles cercanas a la mansión Kido.**

Shun, Seiya y Shyriu, se habían separado para buscar a Hyoga, Andrómeda se estaba dirigiendo hacia el centro, cuando al pasar cerca de una plaza se detiene súbitamente, siente una sensación igual que la que tuvo momentos antes, igual a lo que sintió en la destruida ciudad de Yokohama, se dirigió hacia la plaza, sabiendo de ante mano que lo encontraría.

Avanzo, su rostro mostraba una gran determinación, estaba dispuesto a todo, no iba a dejar que lastimara a alguno de sus hermanos. En un banco, en el centro de la plaza estaba él cómodamente recostado, mostraba una sínica sonrisa en el rostro. Shun se acercó hasta estar solo un metro de distancia, él solo le sonreía, sin perder mas tiempo y con un tono de voz muy firme le pregunto.

Shun-¿Dónde está Hyoga?

Bhelmoth-No saludas a tu hermano mayor Shuny.

Shun-Tú no eres mi hermano, ¿Dónde está Hyoga?, ¡habla que no estoy jugando!

Bhelmoth-Lastima, yo si quiero jugar.

Continuara…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/V-Si sé que es muy corto para dos semanas, pero he estado muy ocupada y hacer dos fick cuesta. Intentare con todas mis fuerzas que los demás capítulos sean más largos e interesantes. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, si torture mucho a Hyoga, bueno sicológicamente no más, me esforcé por volver al Bhelmoth un villano muy impredecible.**

**Un adelanto, para el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Shun, el Bhelmoth y a Ikki, que gran combinación ¿No?**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Vegen Isennawa- Gracias por el comentario y por seguir la historia, intentare mejorarlo aún más.**

**Maryn Kimura- Gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado esta pelea, en el siguiente tendremos otra más larga y mucho más violenta. Vamos a meter a Ikki, tendremos que hacer que el Fénix haga honor a su reputación ja,ja. Soy todavía ignorante en algunos temas, por eso te pregunto ¿Qué significa ****kawaii? Si es por la falta de acción no te preocupes, las batallas recién comienzan, y no será solo el Bhelmoth, tengo una aaaamplia variedad de enemigos de todo tipo preparada para nuestros santitos. A todos le va a tocar agarrarse a golpes con más de un oponente.**

**Love-Shun-4ever- Gracias por tu comentario, si nuestro lindo Shuny sufrió muchos cambios, pero todavía faltan más. Are un gran esfuerzo con el siguiente cap, donde estarán nuestros dos queridos hermanitos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, hay que prestarle atención a Hyoga se me ocurrió una gran idea con él, y deje unos indicios de cual es ;)**

**Darkacuario-Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, todavía faltan explicar algunas cosas con respecto al Leviatán, todo será aclarado en un capitulo futuro, en el cual se revela una triste verdad, que es muy importante. Es más esa es la razón del atraso en los cap, tengo que arreglar muchos hechos, para que coincidan con las leyendas originales, no sabes lo que cuesta con las leyendas prehispánicas, además que tengo que averiguar sobre los lugares en los cuales planeo desarrollar la historia, para que esta suene mas creíble.**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

El fin de la eternidad.

N/V-Seguiremos con el fick amigos : ), un gran agradecimiento a todos los lectores y a sus comentarios, que me ayudan a progresar en el fick. Los nuevos ataques serán descriptos detalladamente al final, pero no se preocupen tendrán una descripción visual mientras leen.

Le dedico este capítulo a mi hermano Oscar, que a pesar de ser una terrible molestia, lo quiero mucho. (N/V-Si pelado te quiero XD).

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Unidos por el corazón.**

Shun-¿Dónde está Hyoga?

Bhelmoth-No saludas a tu hermano mayor Shuny.

Shun-Tú no eres mi hermano, ¿Dónde está Hyoga?, ¡habla que no estoy jugando!

Bhelmoth-Lastima, yo si quiero jugar.

Shun-¡Esto no es un juego donde esta Hyoga!

Bhelmoth-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Shun-Es mi amigo, mi hermano-Su tono se mantuvo firme y seguro.

El Bhelmoth sonrió, por fin había encontrado la forma de hacer luchar a su hermano, observaba el serio semblante de Andrómeda, se notaba su determinación, se levantó del banco y se paró en frente de él.

Bhelmoth_-_Dime hermano, estás dispuesto a luchar por tus "amiguitos".

Shun-Por mis hermanos estoy dispuesto a dar la vida-Le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos verdeazulados, se enfrentaban a los celestes del Bhelmoth, en uno se veía determinación, en el otro soberbia.

El ángel se alejó de él, Shun lo siguió con la mirada, camino posicionándose a su costado, a una distancia de tres metros, Andrómeda dio una media vuelta y ambos adversarios quedaron frente a frente.

Shun-Desearía que hubiera otra forma, pero por alguna razón sé que no me lo dirás, a menos que acepte tu reto.

Bhelmoth-Parece que por lo menos reconoces mi carácter.

Shun-Siento que te conozco demasiado bien para mí gusto.

Bhelmoth-Es normal, desde nuestros nacimientos nuestros destinos han estado unidos, por eso nos conocemos, aunque jamás nos hayamos visto.

Shun observo detenidamente a los celestes orbes que tenía en frente, pudo ver en ellos una total carencia de culpa y una enorme satisfacción.

Shun-¿A caso te divierte el pelear?

Bhelmoth-Ambos somos monstruos, hijos de la guerra, hemos sido condenados desde nuestro nacimiento a luchar y matar, solo que yo lo acepte.

Shun-¡Tú no eres mi hermano, yo no soy un monstruo, soy un caballero de Atena y lucho solo por la justicia!

Bhelmoth-¿Hasta cuando negaras tu destino?, la lucha por la justicia es una simple escusa que has creado para no sentir tanta culpa.

Shun se quedó en silencio, aquellas palabras habían resonado fuertemente en su interior_-Escusas, y ¿si fueran verdad sus palabras?…la lucha por la paz fuera solo una excusa…No_…no volveré a caer en ese juego.

Shun-Si, he matado, por ello soy un asesino y si tengo que pagar por ello con gusto aceptare mi castigo, aunque sinceramente me hubiera gustado que las cosas hayan sido de otra forma-Su voz sonó melancólica, al pronunciar las últimas palabras-Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mis hermanos pelean, no puedo quedarme quieto y dejar sufrir a los demás.

Bhelmoth-Bien si eso es lo que crees, entonces, ¡pelea!-Se lanzó directamente hacia Shun largándole puño directo a la cara, pero Shun logra esquivarlo, el Bhelmoth no se la deja fácil, seguido del puño viene una patada, que Shun a duras penas logra esquivar corriendose hacia un costado-La vida no es solo esquivar hermano-Dicho esto le propino a Shun un puñetazo al estómago a tal velocidad que el no pudo esquivar, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hiso escupir sangre y lo lanzo varios metros lejos, Aunque Shun logro mantenerse de pie.

Shun_-Es más fuerte de lo que creí, es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente, un intenso dolor en su pecho, un certero gancho lo hiso volar varios metros por el aire para, luego caer de cabeza en la tierra, creando un inmenso cráter.

El Bhelmoth se acercó al cráter, Shun yacía boca abajo, lo agarró del cuello y lo sostuvo a varios centímetros sobre el suelo, lo miro fijamente. Shun le sostuvo la mirada, pero su rostro mostraba dolor por la presión que sentía en su cuello, un hilo de sangre salió de su boca, dejando caer unas gotas del líquido carmesí en el piso, su agresor le mostro una leve sonrisa.

Bhelmoth-Me pregunto si el Fénix y tu bella Diosa darán pelea o caerá igual que el cisne.

Shun-¡Suficiente!-Le largo una fuerte patada a su adversario, este por pocos segundos logro esquivarla, pero teniendo que soltar a Shun en el proceso-¡Nebula Chain!

Miles de cadenas negras salen disparadas en dirección al Bhelmoth.

Bhelmoth-¡Sword of Light! -La hoja de la espada del Bhelmoth se ilumino, blandió su espada cortando el aire y lanzando una onda de luz directo hacia Shun atravesando las cadenas, Andrómeda salta esquivando la onda de luz, la cual corta a la mitad los árboles, bancos y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Shun no perdió tiempo, aun en estando en el aire-¡Claws of Leviatán!-Su cadena se separa adquiriendo tres puntas, que brillan rodeadas de un poco de cosmos, Shun con un movimiento de látigo, la impulsa hacia el suelo. La cadena, como si fuera una gigantesca garra de tres dedos cae directamente sobre el Bhelmoth, generando una inmensa cantidad de polvo.

Shun cae arrodillado y observa la inmensa nube de polvo_-¿Gane?_-Un Haz de luz cortante sale de la nube en su dirección, pos solo segundos logra agacharse a tiempo, el Haz de luz pasa sobre su cabeza, cortándole unos pocos mechones de pelo. Levanta la vista y ve al Bhelmoth frente a él, quien le sonríe, seguido le lanza una patada, Shun la bloquea con su codo y el Ángel salta hacia atrás, dejando una prudente distancia entre ambos.

Bhelmoth-Sabes jugar hermano, que bien esto será interesante, ¡Sharp Wings!-Agita bruscamente sus alas en dirección a Shun, miles de plumas blancas y filosas como navajas salen disparadas hacia él.

Shun-¡Rolling Defense! Las cadenas lo defienden absorbiendo el impacto de las plumas, cuando cesan rompe su defensa y ataca-¡Nebula Chain!-La cadena sale disparada al Bhelmoth, quien la esquiva nuevamente.

Bhelmoth-Bien, bien no hay dudas de que naciste para pelear, lástima que no estés usando todo tu potencial, tu carácter es demasiado variable hermanito.

Shun-¿A qué te refieres?

Bhelmoth-Te contienes, pese a que sientes lo peligroso de mi presencia te contienes.

Shun_-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?, ¿Cómo sabe que lo que yo siento?_

El ángel sonrió ante la duda que invadió a su adversario-Siempre has negado tu naturaleza, desde que naciste tu poder no fue normal, por ello Albiore te entreno a pesar de tu carácter, por eso has logrado sobrevivir a lo que la mayoría moriría. Realmente no entiendo por qué tal poder es reservado por un alma tan frágil.

Shun-No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bhelmoth- ¡Acabemos de una vez!, ¡Cicle of Death!- Concentra una gran cantidad de cosmos en su estada y con su la punta de esta toca el suelo.

Shun es sorprendido por un resplandor de luz debajo de él le hace bajar la vista, a sus pies se ha formado la imagen de una Cruz rodeada de un Círculo, esta se ilumina lanzando un rayo de luz que lo atrapa. Grita preso del inmenso dolor, siente como si miles de kilovatios atravesaran su cuerpo, como si fueran cuerdas los rayos de electricidad rodean su cuerpo junto con la blanca luz que brota del círculo. Pasan unos siete segundo y tanto la luz como los rayos desaparecen, dejándolo caer pesadamente al suelos, ya sin fuerzas mira al Bhelmoth, que se acerca tranquilamente hacia él, pero no lo percibe correctamente su vista se nubla cada tanto.

El ángel se para cerca de él, se agacha y lo da vuelta para acostarlo boca arriba, mientras le sonríe levemente.

Bhelmoth-No intentes moverte, te dolerá más- Saca de su armadura una daga plateada, la punta de esta era negra y parecía ser muy antigua-Velo por el lado positivo, ya no sufrirás cuando destruya a este mundo y a tus hermanos, te prometo que olvidaras todo y a todos.

Shun-Aun…Aunque me mates mis hermanos te detendrán-Apenas podía hablar debido a que su cuerpo estaba totalmente dormido.

Bhelmoth-hermanito, la verdad es que preferiría no matarte, después de todo eres mi hermano y te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, por eso no te resistas, te llevaré con migo y olvidaras todo lo que has sufrido-Levanto la daga, dispuesto a clavársela.

Bhelmoth-¡Pero, qué demonios!-Una plumas de metal se habían incrustado en su mano, voltio y vio al responsable.

Quien aparece caminando por el medio de plaza, avanza tranquilamente, su azules cabellos ondeando por el viento, portando su oscura armadura forjada en las llamas, las mismas que son símbolo de su inmortalidad.

Ikki- Aléjate de mi hermano.

Bhelmoth-Fénix, realmente te agradezco que lo hayas mantenido vivo durante las guerras santas, pero su verdadero ser ha despertado y tú no lo puedes defender de su destino-Se levantó y fulmino con la mirada al Fénix-Además por si no te has dado cuenta él no es tu hermano, el lazo de sangre que los unía está roto, no tienes por qué seguir cargando con él.

Ikki-No me importa lo que digas, quizás no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero desde que tengo memoria Shun ha sido mi hermano, desde niños hemos estado juntos, siempre he cuidado de él y no dejare que ni tu ni nadie le haga daño.

Shun-her…hermano-A pesar de estar inmovilizado, hacia el mayor esfuerzo para poder ver a su hermano.

Bhelmoth-En serio Fénix, te lamentaras por haberle salvado la vida, debiste haberlo aniquilado en el Hades, así se hubieran ahorrado el sufrimiento que caerá sobre ustedes. Déjame llevármelo, todo será mejor así, el no sentirá dolor al tener que devastar este mundo, y ustedes tendrán una muerte rápida.

Ikki-No me interesa si eres el anticristo o alguna de esas porquerías religiosas, ni me importa lo que pienses de mí, solo te diré que te alejes de mi hermano y mejor olvides tu planes de conquista mundial o créeme que te ira mal.

Bhelmoth-Yo no planeo conquistar el mundo, yo solo soy el juez que castigara a todos las almas impuras de este mundo.

Ikki-Sabes, me aburres de tanta palabrería, mejor pasemos a la acción-El Fénix toma la iniciativa corriendo hacia su adversario, intenta propinarle una piña al rostro, pero el Ángel la esquiva, Ikki se da vuelta e inmediatamente le lanza una patada, que el Bhelmoth vuelve a esquivar, el Fénix ataca con gran destreza y rapidez, mientras que el ángel solo se dedica a esquivar, mientras mantiene su sonrisa.

Bhelmoth-Tu cosmos presenta una agresividad increíble Fénix y tu furia al pelear es sorprendente, pero esta vez no serán suficientes, ¡Sword of Light!-Con su espada crea varios haces de luz que se dirigen hacia el Fénix, pero este logra esquivarlos. No se da cuenta de que fueron una distracción, el ángel aparece detrás de él y le da una piña en el estómago que lo lanza lejos a estrellarse con los pocos árboles que quedaban en pie.

Bhelmoth-No sabes cómo disfrutare matarte, lo mejor de todo es que mi querido hermano podrá presenciar tu muerte.

Shun está lo bastante consiente para poder oír estas palabras, en su alma siente el peligro que corre su hermano, realmente el Bhelmoth posee un poder increíble, siente miedo por la salud de su hermano.

Shun_-Demonios si fuera más fuerte, si pudiera levantarme_-Logra voltearse y observar la pelea.

Ikki se reincorpora, agarrándose el estómago, esa piña casi le revienta los órganos internos, si no fuera por su armadura ahora estaría muerto. No tiene mucho tiempo para recuperarse, el ángel aparece al frente de él dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos con su espada, logra esquivar ataque, saltando hacia atrás, mientras la espada del Bhelmoth se incrusta en el suelo, aprovechando la oportunidad Ikki lanza su mejor ataque.

Ikki-¡Flaming Phoenix´s Flight!-En un ataque directo, la inmensa ave de fuego golpea al ángel, en respuesta miles de plumas cortantes atraviesan las llamas en su dirección, se cubre, pero estas atraviesan su armadura clavándose en su cuerpo

Ikki-_Demonios, de que están hechas estas cosas, atravesaron mi armadura como si fuera de papel-_Se sorprende al ver al Bhelmoth sin un solo rasguño frente a el_-¡Pero qué demonios!, ¡mi ataque no le hiso rasguño alguno!_

El Bhelmoth con una velocidad impresionante, aparece al lado del fénix, en un segundo lo toma del cuello y lo sostiene a varios centímetros del suelo.

Bhelmoth-¡Mira hermanito!, ¡deseo que veas como le rompo el cuello!

Shun-¡Hermano!-Con todas sus fuerzas intenta levantarse, pero se siente impotente viendo como el Bhelmoth aumenta la presión en el cuello de Ikki, lágrimas de desesperación bajan por su rostro-_Si no fuera tan débil, ¡Soy un inútil!, ¡No!, ¡no puedo dejar que Ikki muera!, ¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIME A MI HERMANO!_

El Bhelmoth estrangula al Fénix aumentando lentamente la presión, disfrutando cada momento, hasta que siente un escalofrió, una sensación que no había sentido antes. Ikki se da cuenta de que su oponente se a desconcentrado, aprovechando la oportunidad le lanza una patada, que le llega de lleno al rostro alejándolo de Ikki y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se incorpora furioso por la osadía de aquel mortal, pero su ira se esfuma al sentir un inmenso cosmos oscuro crecer desmesuradamente, Ikki también lo siente y voltea a ver a su hermano.

Un aura inmensa y oscura rodea al caballero de Andrómeda, esta comenzó a crecer, e irradiar un vapor negro que comienza a girar a gran velocidad alrededor de Shun. Pronto se convirtió en un pequeño tornado negro que creció hasta tocar el cielo. Tanto el Bhelmoth como Ikki sentían el abrumador cosmos que emanaba del tornado, ambos tuvieron que usar sus brazos para protegerse del inmenso viento, que generaba este. Dentro del tornado se parecía vislumbrar la figura de una bestia oscura, un inmenso dragón de patas cortas, con la cabeza semejante a la de un cocodrilo con cuatro ojos rojos como la sangre. La criatura abrió sus inmensas alas negras, en ese instante el tornado se disipo en una explosión, dejando ver la imagen de un ángel de alas negras.

Nada se movía, Shun permaneció parado en el sitio en donde antes estuvo el tornado, sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus mechones negros y sus inmensas alas negras le daban un aire terrorífico, las cadenas de su armadura se movían con furia generando un sonido metálico que rompía el silencio, las amatistas de su armadura se habían convertido en rojos rubíes. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos verde azulados se fijaron en el Bhelmoth, en estos se vio una determinación nunca antes vista y una frialdad que helaba el alma.

El Bhelmoth sonrió, no importaba solo era un ligero contratiempo, Ikki observaba a ambos muy sorprendido por la nueva apariencia de su hermano, pero más por su mirada.

Shun-¡Nebula Chain!-Las tres cadenas salieron disparadas hacia su objetivo, el Bhelmoth vuelve a esquivar, pero Shun lo previo por lo que mientras esquivaba las cadenas ofensivas, utilizo le lanzo la cadena defensiva, a duras penas la pudo esquivar, la cadena con forma de cierra circular paso a solo centímetros de su rostro cortándole algunos mechones rubios.

Bhelmoth-¡Sharp wings!-Nuevamente lanza sus plumas cortantes.

Shun-¡Rolling Defense! Las cadenas lo defienden absorbiendo el impacto de las plumas, el Bhelmoth al ver esto decide cambiar de táctica.

Bhelmoth-¡Big edge!-Mueve su espada de forma Perpendicular al suelo, (muy semejante al ataque de escalibur), un haz de luz perpendicular corta el suelo en dirección hacia Shun, la rolling defense es superada y golpea el ataque impacta contra su cuerpo lanzándolo varios metros.

El Bhelmoth corre en dirección a Shun tomado con ambas manos su espada, dispuesto a cortarlo, pero Ikki de un salto sale disparado hacia él y le encesta un certero puñetazo en el rostro.

Bhelmoth-¡MALDITO SEAS FÉNIX!-Intenta atacar a Ikki con su espada, pero otra vez es detenido, esta vez Shun se coloca enfrente de su hermano y con sus cadenas detiene la espada, haciendo uso de su fuerza se la quita de encima y se corre al costado, detrás de él aparece Ikki.

Ikki- ¡Flaming Phoenix´s Flight!-El Ángel de alas blancas no se alcanza a cubrir y el ataque le da de lleno, pero no lo hiere mucho, esa solo era la distracción, mira hacia arriba y esta Shun con sus cadenas

Shun-¡Claws of Leviatán!-Las cadenas caen hacia él, intenta esquivarlas…

Bhelmoth-Haaaaajjj, maldito-Las cadenas alcanzaron su ala izquierda quebrándosela, se aleja de ambos hermanos, dando un salto hacia atrás, estos mantienen su postura de defensa una al lado del otro

Bhelmoth_-Demonios, mi hermano cambio completamente su forma de pelea, ya no duda, ya no se contiene. ¿Por qué?, demonios es que acaso…_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpido por el Fénix, quien intenta golpearlo, lo esquiva cuando esta por devolverle el golpe, nuevamente Shun interrumpe, obligándole a esquivar sus cadenas, le es imposible atacar a uno o al otro, ambos se defienden mutuamente, no puede atacar a Shun sin que Ikki lo detenga y viceversa. Su coordinación es perfecta cualquiera pensaría que está luchando con dos cuerpos y una sola mente, Shun lo obliga a mantener distancia y el Fénix no deja de atacarlo.

Shun-¡Nebula Chain!-No alcanza a esquivar, sale disparado varios metros al aire y cae incrustándose en el suelo.

El Bhelmoth se levanta con dificultad, con un ala rota, herido y furibundo-¿Cómo es posible que me estén ganando?, yo soy el Bhelmoth, ¡una bestia que hasta los dioses temen!

Ikki-A nosotros no nos importa que los dioses te teman, jamás dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya y mucho menos que te metas con nuestros seres queridos.

El Bhelmoth recapacito, había subestimado el vínculo de su hermano con estos mortales, había subestimado a ambos hermanos y al lazo que los une. Tal vez sean diferentes como la noche y el día, y no exista un lazo de sangre que los una, pero habían estado toda su vida juntos, crecieron juntos, lucharon juntos y enfrentaron la adversidad. Siempre juntos, como hermanos, no de sangre sino de corazón, unidos por un vínculo igual de fuerte que el de la sangre. Levanta su vista y mira con furia al Fénix, quien está al lado de Andrómeda, ese mortal lograba algo único, el cambio de su hermano le había demostrado el cariño que sentía por ese, solo el Fénix podía lograr que el corazón más puro del mundo golpeara a matar.

Los mira a ambos, estos se mantiene serios, preparados para continuar la batalla, se limpia un hilo de sangre que cae de su boa y les sonríe.

Bhelmoth-Bien supongo que ganaste esta hermanito, pero no siempre tendrás tanta suerte, no volveré a subestimarte-Dicho esto se desvanece en una luz blanca.

Ikki se da media vuelta para ver a su hermano, el agresivo cosmos de este empieza a disminuir, Shun le regala una sonrisa y se desmalla, por suerte Ikki lo atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo.

Ikki-¡Shun!

Continuara…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Hola que tal, este cap. Estuvo antes de lo planificado, me llego la inspiración de repente. Si se preguntan por qué solo Shun logra hacerle un daño efectivo al Bhelmoth, recuerden que solo entre ellos dos se pueden dar severamente, pero créanme, de seguro le dolió el puñetazo de Ikki.

No se preocupen, pronto los hermanos de Shun también tendrán un gran aumento de poder, y lo van a necesitar para luchar con los aliados del maligno Bhelmoth, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Es puro combate, pero bueno a Ikki le gusta solucionar las cosas de manera simple XD, ¿No es un amor?, creo que fui más suave de lo que fui con Hyoga, pero es que quería guardar lo mejor para más adelante.

Le dedico este fick a todos los hermanos del mundo, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre puedes contar con un hermano y como explica el fick no solo son hermanos los que comparten tu sangre, tu mejor amigo también puede ser tu hermano, si tú lo consideras así.

Ahora una "Descripción de ataques"

Sword of light, (espada de luz)-Ataque del Bhelmoth, concentra una parte de su cosmos en la espada, al moverla, cortando el aire lanza el cosmos que estaba en esta, el cual adquiere el filo de la misma. Las ondas, o haces de luz, son en realidad el cosmos que sale expulsado.

Claws of Leviatán, (garras del Leviatán)-Ataque del Leviatán, Shun lo realiza por puro instinto, al ir transformándose va adquiriendo nuevos ataque que pertenecían a la anterior reencarnación del Leviatán, también adquirirá sus conocimientos. Este ataque es simple, la cadena tiene el mismo movimiento y efecto de un látigo de tres puntas, solo que es mucho más grande y pesado. La referencia a las garras se debe a que cada una de las puntas de las cadenas ofensivas, apunta hacia abajo, (en donde se encuentra en agresor), y a que se mueven de la misma manera que lo haría una garra gigante. Para hacer este ataque se requiere cierta altura, por lo que Shun debe saltar o estar sobre su oponente antes de realizarlo. Esto explica la punta ligeramente curvadas de las cadenas ofensivas, lo cual aumenta la eficiencia de este ataque.

Sharp wings, (alas cortantes)-Ataque que ambos poseen, (Shun todavía no lo podía usar porque no tenía alas), agitan sus alas en dirección al oponente, lanzándole varias de las plumas que las forman. En el siguiente capítulo se explicara la dureza y lo filoso de las plumas

Circle of death, (circulo de la muerte)-Ataque exclusivo del Bhelmoth, concentra gran parte de sus cosmos en la espada, como esto requiere un cierto tiempo, en el que entretuvo a Shun hablando. Al colocar la punta de la espada en el suelo tramite su cosmos a este, en una fracción de segundo el cosmos se coloca debajo de su objetivo, adquiere la forma del símbolo del Bhelmoth, (La cruz rodeada por el circulo), desprende una halo de luz que apresa a la víctima, mientras que libera una inmensa descarga eléctrica. Se pude usar con más de un adversario y según la cantidad de cosmos se pude regular la cantidad de voltios liberados.

Big edge, (Gran filo)-Idéntico al escalibur de Shura y Shyriu, solo que este es hecho con la espada del Bhelmoth y es más poderoso.

Bien, ahora los agradecimientos

Vegen Isennawa- Gracias intentare mantener la calidad ^_^.

Mryn Kimura-Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por seguir leyendo, Shun por fin tiene sus alas, ahora falta que todos los demás las vean.

Darkacuario-Si jugué mucho con Hyoga, bueno lo torture mucho más que a Ikki y a Shun, pero ahora voy por Shyriu, espero que te hayan gustado los nuevos ataque que invente, creo que no soy muy buena para describirlos que digamos, espero que se entiendan.

Fabiola Brambila-Que bien que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, sé que quieres a Hyoga, no te preocupes estará bien a pasado por cosas peores el pobre, y ni espera lo que le tengo preparado.

Andromeda-No sabía que leías este fick, si no te hubiera dejado un agradecimiento, espero que te guste este cap. Creo que ahora recién logre abrir los fick para comentarios externos, pues antes no sabía cómo hacerlo :P.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

El fin de la eternidad.

**Aquí volví con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, perdonen las demoras.**

**Un agradecimiento a todos los lectores y como siempre sugerencias, críticas, dudas son aceptadas, bien espero que le guste el capítulo, este me genero muchas dudas hacerlo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Revelaciones**

Ikki-¡Shun!

Logro atraparlo antes de que caiga al suelo, lo recostó suavemente en el suelo, intento incorporarse, pero una fuerte punzada de dolor en su vientre lo detuvo. Las heridas que le habían provocado las filosas plumas del Bhelmoth eran muy profundas y le habían hecho perder una gran cantidad de sangre.

Seiya-¡Ikki, Shun!, ¡¿Están bien?

Por la entrada, del destruido parque, entraron corriendo Seiya y Shyriu, quienes se acercaron rápidamente a los dos hermanos, quedaron sorprendidos al ver el estado de ambos.

Seiya-Pero, qué demonios, ¿Qué les paso?, ¿Qué le paso?-El sorprendido Pegaso señalo a Andrómeda, mientras observaba las oscuras alas que ahora poseía el caballero, pero Ikki no pudo responder, ahora que la adrenalina no fluía, la pérdida de sangre y lo extenuante del combate lo habían afectado más de lo que pensaba y termino perdiendo la conciencia.

Shyriu, reacciono rápidamente, tomando el control de la situación-¡Seiya ayúdame!, ¡Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital!

Seiya-ok-Asintió mientras cargaba a Shun, pero se sorprendió al notar lo pesado que se había vuelto Shun-Pero demonios, pesa como cuatro toneladas.

Shyriu-Vámonos, que necesitan un médico.

Seiya-Pero no podemos llevar a Shun, mira su aspecto, ¿Qué van a pensar si de pronto llegan al hospital dos jóvenes con armadura, uno llevando a su compañero lleno de sangre y heridas, y el otro cargando a…a un ángel, creo.

Shyriu-Tienes razón, yo llevare a Ikki al hospital, mientras tu lleva a Shun con Saori, de seguro ella sabrá que hacer-Cargo a Ikki sobre sus hombros y se dispuso a correr hacia el hospital-Seiya una cosa más, intenta que no te vean.

Seiya-Entendido-Luego se dio vuelta y salió corriendo rumbo a la mansión cargando a Shun en sus espaldas.

Shyriu-Cargo a Ikki y salió rumbo al hospital más cercano.

**Mansión Kido.**

Todos los caballeros y la Diosa estaban muy preocupados, en cualquier momento Saori salía de la casa, se escuchó un fuerte grito en el patio trasero de la mansión. Nachi y Ban salieron a ver qué pasaba, mientras que Jabu y los demás se quedaban para proteger a Saori. Al salir ambos caballeros se encontraron un inconsciente Cisne, tirado en medio del patio, se acercaron a él y Ban le tomo el pulso.

Ban-Está vivo, pero se encuentra muy débil, debemos llevarlo al doctor rápido-Cargo al caballeros sobre sus hombros y lo entro a la mansión.

Al verlos Saori rápidamente se acercó a ver a su caballero, quien seguía inconsciente, luego de constatar que estuviera con vida volteo a ver a su fiel mayordomo.

Saori-¡Tatsumi! ¡Ve por un vehículo ahora mismo! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un doctor de inmediato!-El mayordomo sale rápidamente a cumplir la orden de su señora, Ban tendió a Hyoga en uno de los sillones y Saori se quedó al lado de él. La diosa estaba terriblemente preocupada, uno de sus caballeros más fuertes estaba herido, había sentido un inmenso cosmos oscuro y podía sentir como el cosmos de Ikki se debilitaba, tenía un mal presentimiento, podía sentir como la nueva guerra se cernía sobre la tierra a y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que esta sería la más dura.

**En las calles de Japón.**

Seiya corría rumbo a la mansión, mientras cargaba a Shun en sus espaldas, la mansión ya se veía a la lejanía, mientras Shun seguía sumido en sus sueños.

**Sueños de Shun.**

Se encontraba solo, una niebla oscura lo rodeaba, él ya la conocía bien, siempre la había sentido, la oscuridad siempre lo había acompañado, pero después de descubrir que era Hades y de que este fue destruido, creyó que se iría, pero no fue así. Lo extraño es que no le temía, antes esta le inspiraba un temible terror, pero ahora incluso se sentía cómodo con ella.

Pudo escuchar unos pasos que provenían de la oscuridad, en frente de él pudo ver una figura que parecía ser un hombre, pero poseía cuatro enormes alas de color dorado cuyas plumas contaban con un bordado rojo, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era de color castaño y corto. Vestía una armadura dorada, en el peto de esta estaba decorada dándole la forma de la cabeza de un león, la placa de su hombro izquierdo tenía la forma de la cabeza de un águila, la del derecho la forma de Buey.

Ángel-Hola Shun

Shun-¿Quién eres?

Ángel- Un mensajero de Dios, soy un Querubín

Shun-¿Querubín?

Ángel-Uno de los cuatro, y he venido con el único propósito de mostrarte el mensaje de nuestro padre.

Shun-¿Qué mensaje?-¡Pero, que!-El suelo bajo sus pies se quebró y cayó al vacío.

**En un hospital cercano.**

Shiryu ingreso al hospital, rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron ante él y al hombre que cargaba, el cual sangraba profusamente.

Shiryu-¡Necesito un doctor ahora!

Un doctor joven se acercó rápidamente a él y le pidió que depositara a Ikki en una de las camillas, otras dos enfermeras se acercaron a ellos, las enfermeras y el doctor ingresaron con la camilla al pabellón de emergencias.

**En la mansión.**

Tatsumi ya había sacado el auto, Jabu cargo a Hyoga y lo acostó en el asiento trasero, Tatsumi se sentó en el asiento de conductor y ya estaba preparado para salir, pero antes de que Saori se sentara en el asiento del copiloto Jabu la detuvo, sosteniéndola del hombro.

Saori-Jabu, ¿Qué haces debemos salir ya?

Jabu-No puedes ir sola, es peligroso yo Nachi y Geki –Mando al caballero de Lobo a buscar un segundo auto y se subió junto con su otro compañero, Saori se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y partieron rumbo al hospital.

Unos momentos después llego Seiya con Shun, ingreso a la mansión por la destruida puerta, al ver solo a Ban y a Ichi, rápidamente pregunto.

Seiya-¿Dónde están todos?

Ichi-¿Seiya?

Ban-¿Qué traes atrás?-Se podía que el caballero de Pegaso cargaba a alguien o a algo en su espalda, pero lo que más les llamaba eran las grandes alas negras que cubrían a lo que llevaba.

Seiya-¿Dónde está Saori?

Ban-Llevo a Hyoga al hospital.

Seiya-¿A Hyoga?, ¿Él está aquí?

Ichi-No, Saori lo acaba de llevar al doctor.

Seiya-¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?

Ban-No lo sabemos, lo encontramos herido en el patio y Saori lo llevo al médico, pero que traes en la espalda.

Seiya-A Shun.

Ban y Ichi-¿Shun?-Una expresión de desconcierto se formó en sus rostros.

**En el sueño de Shun.**

Se incorporó lentamente del suelo, estaba muy adolorido por la caída, miro al su alrededor y vio que todo el lugar había cambiado, ya no estaba rodeado por la oscuridad, se encontraba en medio de una calle escabrosa sin padimentar y sin alcantarillado, el aire estaba enrarecido y apestaba a mil rayos, causándole ardor en los ojos y en la garganta. Levanto la vista y vio un conjunto de casas en hilera, que parecían poseer un patio intermedio, pudo ver que el lugar estaba muy sucio, con mucha basura tirada por todos lados. El cielo estaba negro oscurecido por el humo negro que emanaban las inmensas chimeneas de las fábricas, a las lejanías. Por las calles vagaban algunas mujeres y niños harapientos, sucios, con sus rostros cubiertos de hollín, estaban muy delgados, uno de ellos se cayó, quizás por debilidad, corrió a su ayuda, pero cuando quiso levantarlo su mano atravesó el cuerpo del niño, como si fuera un holograma o una ilusión.

Caminando detrás de él apareció el ángel-Tú no estás aquí, eres solo un espectador del pasado Shun, no puedes interferir con este.

Shun-¿Dónde estoy?

Ángel-En el pasado, si queremos ser más específicos en uno de los barrios pobres de Londres, durante la mitad del siglo XVII y principios del siglo XIX.

Shun-¿Estamos en el pasado?

El ángel asintió levemente.

Shun-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

Ángel-Observa a tu alrededor Shun, en este momento que inicio el juicio, el momento en que se rompió el primer sello.

Shun-¿El primer sello?

Ángel-Montado en un brioso corcel blanco, portando una corona y un arco, apareció la codicia-Shun comenzó a caminar por la mugrosa calle, observo a los niños hambrientos que hurgaban la basura en busca de comida, un nudo se le formo en el estómago, decidió seguir avanzando siguiendo el origen de aquella voz-Prometió riqueza, abundancia y paz, extendió su reinado al resto del mundo-Pudo ver una inmensa fabrica a la lejanía, lentamente se acercó a ella, por uno de los vidrios, en el interior se podía ver a niños de quizás cinco o seis años, trabajando con pesadas y peligrosas maquinarias, algunos cargaban pesados sacos, otro estaban en una de las líneas de producción operando prensas, la voz se hiso más fuerte-Mas su palabras fueron solo para unos pocos, el resto fue condenado a la miseria, al hambre y al sufrimiento, a ser simples criaturas luchando por sobrevivir.

En ese momento una joven niñita de solo seis añitos, que se encontraba en la línea de producción, detuvo su trabajo y vio hacia la ventana, pareció que los ojos de Andrómeda se cruzaron con los de ella, se podía ver un intenso dolor y maltrato en esos bellos ojos azules, su cara cubierta de hollín y con manchas de aceite industrial, sus cabellos que alguna vez fueron castaños ennegrecidos por el humo, sus manos totalmente sucias, con cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras, los holgados harapos que cubrían su delicado y terriblemente delgado cuerpecito.

Shun se quedó atrapado por sus tristes ojos, sintiendo en su cuerpo un aglomerado de emociones, tristeza, impotencia y dolor, un fuerte grito se escuchó, la niña asustada intento escapar, pero un fuerte brazo la sostuvo y con una total brutalidad la arrojó al suelo, un hombre mayor vistiendo un elegante traje le empezó a gritar, mientras la amenazaba con un palo. Shun sintió como los recuerdos de su infancia volvían, los recuerdos de las fuertes golpizas y maltratos recibidos, en las lágrimas de las niñas podía ver el reflejo de las lágrimas suyas y la de sus hermanos. Con la velocidad de un rayo se interpuso entre el hombre y la niña, pero este lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma, tomo a la niña y la arrastro hacia otro lugar, Shun quiso seguirlos, quiso detenerle, pero no podía mover su cuerpo, como si una fuerza invisible lo restringiera y le impidiera todo movimiento, con todas sus fuerzas luchaba por pelear, quería salvar a esa niña.

Ángel-Tú no puedes interferir.

Shun-¡Déjame ir! ¡Cómo puedes permitir esta injusticia!

El Ángel con gran tranquilidad le respondió-Shun esto ya ocurrió, no se puede cambiar el pasado-Su voz sonaba irritablemente tranquila, como si fuera normal, por primera vez Shun se sentía perder el control y su enojo lentamente se transformaba en ira, alimentada por la impotencia de no poder moverse.

Shun-¡¿Por qué me muestras esto? Y ¡Te dije que me sueltes!

Ángel-Porque es tu destino Leviatán-Shun, se quedó estático, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban, su corazón seguía gritando que hiciera algo, pero su cuerpo no respondía-Debemos seguir, ya no puedes hacer nada, ella murió mucho antes de que tú nacieras.

Esas palabras le dolieron más que cualquier ataque que halla recibido en su vida, volteo a ver el oscuro pasillo por el cual habían llevado a la niña, sintiendo como su corazón se exprimía, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

Shun-¡CON UN CARAJO DEBE TENER SOLO SEIS AÑOS!-Le grito al ángel, mientras seguía intentando liberarse.

Ángel-La misma edad que tenías tú y los otros niños cuando fueron llevados a su entrenamiento, tu volviste y ellos no, al igual que ellos ella no lo logro, ahora debemos continuar, tus lágrimas no le devolverán la vida. Shun se quedó callado, su ira se esfumo, mientras intentaba digerir aquellas palabras, escondió su mirada bajo sus negros mechones, mientras que el mar de lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro, sintió que todo al su alrededor desaparecía, pero no levanto la mirada, no quería ver más.

**Mansión Kido.**

Shun parecía inquietarse en su sueño, Seiya lo había acostado en uno de los sillones, las plumas de sus alas se habían endurecido como si se hubieran vuelto de metal y su cosmos se elevaba y descendía erráticamente. El Pegaso estaba preocupándose, no solo Shun no despertaba, si no que parecía sufrir en sus sueños, y Saori, la única que podría saber o hacer algo, no estaba.

Seiya-¡Chicos cuídenlo, yo iré a avisarle a Saori!

Ban-¿Cuidarlo?-El Leonsillo no alcanzo a quejarse, pues Pegaso ya había partido, él y Ichi se miraron asustados, realmente no tenían la menor idea de que hacer o que esperar.

**Hospital del centro.**

Saori ya había llegado al hospital, inmediatamente fue a la recepción y exigió ser atendida, al ser la famosa heredera de la fundación Kido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hyoga ya estaba internado y siendo tratado, mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación que a la que lo habían llevado, se encontró con su caballero de Dragón sentado fuera de la sala de emergencias.

Saori-¡Shiryu!-Apenas ve al guerrero corre hacia él.

Shiryu-¿Saori?

**Mientras tanto Shun seguía atrapado en su extraño sueño.**

Ángel-Shun, debemos seguir, quieras o no.

Cuando levanto la mirada se encontraba en una ciudad muy antigua, se levantó lentamente y observo el lugar donde estaba, se encontraba sobre una enorme muralla construida de ladrillos de barro, esta rodeaba una enorme ciudad que parecía ser árabe, a pesar de que era de noche hacía un calor terriblemente sofocante, parecía que la gente de la ciudad estaba aterrada, todos corrían a sus casas y se escondían en ellos, tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

Al darse vuelta supo el por qué, a la lejanía pudo ver un inmenso ejército, conformado por varios cientos de caballeros medievales, en fila, listos para el último asalto, se escuchó una fuerte trompreta y en ese momento, diez trabucos lanzaron enormes bolas de fuego hacia la ciudad, mientras que las diez inmensas torres de asedio se dirigían hacia los muros de la ciudad, escoltadas por arqueros, que les disparaban a los defensores de las murallas. El pánico envolvió a la ciudad, la gente escaba, las bolas de fuego impactaban contra las murallas, dañándolas seriamente y matando a uno que otro soldado, que no alcanzaba a escapar.

El grito de lo que parecía ser un comandante inicio la defensa de la ciudad, los defensores de las murallas respondieron al fuego las flechas de manera similar, utilizando las catapultas estacionadas en las murallas, las inmensas bolas de fuego impactaban contra las tropas de los caballeros en la tierra, aplastando a algunos en el acto y mandando a volar a los demás, una impacto contra una de las torres de asedio, haciéndola caer y aplastar a los soldados que venían detrás.

Shun veía la escena sin poder decir o hacer nada, solo estaba estático escuchando los gritos de los soldados, gritos de dolor de los heridos, después del suceso sabía que no podía hacer nada, que solo era un simple observador.

Ángel-El caballo colorado ha vivido con los humanos desde el comienzo de las eras, con su espada atraviesa a las víctimas inocentes, mientras que su poder es alimentado, por la avaricia, la ignorancia, el odio y la discriminación.

La fuerte vos de uno de los generales cruzados se oyó-Estas son las tierras de dios, recuperadlas para los cristianos y vuestros pecados serán perdonados, por Jesucristo masacrad a los demonios musulmanes.

Las torres asedio llegaron a las murallas, de ellas salieron miles de cruzados y avanzaron sobre los muros, masacrando a los defensores, y abriéndoles al resto del ejército, que ingreso a la ciudad y siguió con la masacre en las calles. Observaba impotente como los supuestos caballeros de dios, aniquilaban y masacraban a las personas de la ciudad.

Ángel-Estamos en la primera guerra santa del medio oriente, el asedio de Jerusalén, dime guerrero, ¿No te trae algún recuerdo?

Shun, no le respondió, seguía observando desde lo alto de la muralla la fatídica escena.

La imagen se fue desvaneciendo, para sorpresa de Shun ya no estaban más en Jerusalén, ahora se encontraba en una ciudad moderna, pero esta estaba devastada, algunos edificios ardían y otros estaban en ruinas, se escuchaban disparos de armas de fuego, explosiones y gritos. Sintió que la tierra temblaba, en medio de la calle, al frente de él apareció un tanque de guerra Leopard 2A6, este abrió fuego contra una edificación cercana, el violento estallido lo obligo a taparse los oídos, la gigantesca mole de metal siguió avanzando por el medio de la calle, de repente, se escucha el sonido de una bazuca disparase, puede ver como el misil impacta contra uno de los costados del Tanque haciéndolo bolar en mil pedazos.

Shun-Pero, ¡qué demonios!

Ángel-A lo largo de las eras los humanos siempre han derramado sangre en nombre de sus dioses, sus intereses y sus deseos, tanto tu como tu hermano son uno de los tantos cientos hijos de la guerra, personas que nunca desearon pelear, peo cuyo destino los ha condenado a pelear, dime ¿Crees que esas inocentes personas deseaban esto?

Shun-¿Por qué me muestras esto?-Ya no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, todo le era muy confuso, sentía una terrible mescla de emociones en su corazón.

Ángel-¿Este no es el mundo del que provienes?, ¿A caso tu no fuiste entrenado para matar, para luchar en las guerras santas?

Shun-¡Pero es distinto nosotros luchamos para proteger la Tierra de los dioses malignos!-grito al cielo, pues no encontraba el origen de la voz.

Ángel-¿Eo y Bud eran malos?

Shun no respondió, se quedó callado y agacho la mirada-Yo nunca quizá matarlos-Respondió en voz baja

Ángel-Algunos no eligen formar parte de esto, tu no deseaste luchar en las doce casas, en Asgard, en el fondo del mar o en el mismo infierno, solo seguías con tu destino, solo seguías ordenes, como en todas las guerras tú eras uno de los soldados que nunca desearon pelear, solo un niño al que la violencia encontró, como tantos chicos en el mundo que se encuentran atrapados en guerras que no comenzaron, a los que solo les dan armas y los mandan a matar. Un hijo de la guerra, un guerrero nacido de la necesidad de soldados, al que solo dieron la opción de luchar o morir.

Shun entonces logro comprender las palabras que le había dicho el Bhelmoth, hijos de la guerra, dos seres condenados a luchar no por su deseo, sino por su cruel destino.

Ángel-La guerra siempre ha existido, siempre existirá, pero el sello solo se rompe cuando el poder de esta alcanza su máximo esplendor, cuando el caballo colorado no solo es capaz de arrasar ciudades y pueblos, cuando sus armas y su poder son capases de arrasa con el mundo.

Shun-¿A qué te refieres?-Lo miro interrogante, pidiéndole una respuesta a todo lo que veía.

EL ángel observo la guerra que se llevaba a cabo frente de ellos y le respondio-Los humanos no saben manejar el poder, sus armas se han convertido no solo en un peligro para ellos mismos sino para el mundo, y este ya está sufriendo por sus exigencias, observa-Levanto su mano y la el escenario cambio.

Ahora se encontraban en una bella selva subtropical, podía escuchar el sonido de los pájaros cantando, se encontraba rodeado de árboles, palmeras, hacia un mucho calor y había mucha humedad, lentamente se puso de pie, había una gran cantidad de mariposas volando, estiro la mano y una hermosa mariposa se posó en ella, sus alas eran de un color azul intenso, rodeada por un bordado negro, se posó sobre su mano. La observo maravillado por su belleza, los crujidos de las hojas en el suelo lo alertaron, de entre las malezas pudo ver a un enorme felino, llenos de manchas y de unos penetrantes ojos amarillos, muy semejante a un jaguar, pero más pequeño. El felino lo miro directamente, pero luego desvió la mirada y siguió su camino, sin prestarle mayor atención al santo.

De repente todos los pájaros salieron volando, como si algo los hubiera asustado, la mariposa que estaba posada sobre el también voló, al igual que todas las demás, en su corazón supo que sus animales sentían miedo, pero ¿A qué? Su respuesta llego rápidamente cuando la tierra bajo sus pies tembló, el sonido de pesada maquinaria acercándose lo alerto, los animales asustados escapaban y pasaban corriendo por alado de él.

Los arboles frente de él fueron derribados, una inmensa topadora amarilla lo traspaso, como si nada, pasando sobre él y siguiendo con su destrucción, sorprendido Shun volteo y vio que otras ocho de las inmensas maquinas despedazaban la selva. Dejando un panorama de desolación, arrancando los arboles de raíz, marcando roja tierra con su llantas, aterrorizando a los animales y obligándolos a huir.

Ángel-El tercer sello se abrió, dejando ver un caballo negro como la noche, su jinete portaba una balanza, justificando la destrucción y la devastación por un beneficio económico, un pan de hoy y un desierto para mañana. Destruyendo más, para alimentar a las miles de bocas de cada día, pero para alimentarse más a si mismo que a los demás, extendiendo la miseria y el hambre, destruyendo el alimento de los demás.

Shun quedo parado en medio del desolado panorama, observando como algunos hombres a pie, iniciaban un incendio, quemando a los pocos matorrales sobrevivientes de las topadoras, el fuego se reflejaba en sus verdeazulados ojos, y dejando un desierto de tierra negra y llena de cenizas.

Ángel-Justifico el aumento desmedido valor de la carne y el pan, con la necesidad de más destrucción y la existencia de más bocas que alimentar, pero solo ocultaba su codicia y los errores cometidos por su excesiva destrucción. La hambruna hambrienta consumió las tierras vírgenes del mundo, dejando a su paso solo interminables desiertos.

Shun-Dios

El Ángel sonrió tristemente-La raza humana, ha ofendido a muchos dioses antiguos, en especial a los de la Tierra, y estos están deseosos de castigarlo, ¿Crees que lo merecen?

Shun-No puedes juzgar a todos los humanos por las acciones de unos pocos, en este mundo todavía existe la gente buena

Ángel-un pensamiento digno de tu puro corazón Shun.

El triste paisaje se desvaneció, dejando ver ahora una tierra completamente destruida, el aire estaba contaminado y olía a quemado, la tierra estaba cubierta de ceniza, se podían ver varias ruinas de edificios, casas y demás. Charcos de agua sucia por todo el lugar, autos estrellados, postes caídos.

Shun-¿Qué paso acá?

Ángel-La apertura del cuarto sello, la revelación del caballo amarillo, cuyo jinete es la muerte y el Hades lo sigue, le fue dada la capacidad de matar con su espada, con hambre, enfermedad y las fieras de la Tierra. El cuarto jinete que libera a las fieras del Bhelmoth y Leviatán, que desata la guerra final, desatando la ira divina.

Shun-No te entiendo.

Ángel-El Bhelmoth y Leviatán son las fieras de Dios, los dos Serafines que comienzan la guerra final, la cual llenara de desastres, pestes y muerte este mundo.

Shun-¿Qué guerra?

Ángel-El juicio final, el Armagedón, el Ragnarök, la batalla de todos los dioses, la máxima guerra santa.

Shun-Pero, yo no deseo desencadenar esto, debe haber una forma de evitarlo.

Ángel-Tu y el Bhelmoth siempre han combatido, esta batalla siempre ha sido llevada a cabo, y no existe forma de detener el juicio, el siclo se repite cada tanto tiempo purificando la tierra y restableciendo el equilibrio-EL ángel lo miro directamente con sus ojos verdes-La guerra pronto dará inicio, si claudicas el Bhelmoth arrasara con este mundo.

Shun lo miro directamente, en su interior conocía el carácter de su "supuesto" hermano, y de ninguna manera podía permitir que eso suceda, una vez más acepto el destino que no deseaba-Dime que tengo que hacer para detenerlo-Su voz eran firme y segura.

El ángel sonrió ampliamente-Debes encontrar las armaduras de los cuatro divinos, las armaduras que representan a las cuatro máximas deidades del mundo antiguo y que conservan su poder.

Shun-¿Dónde se encuentran?

Ángel-Solo las morías lo saben, mi querido Leviatán, deberás volver al Hades.

**Aeropuerto de Tokio.**

Una joven china recién había arribado, él le dijo que se quedara esperándolo, pero algo le preocupaba, tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería y quería verle, quería hablar con él. Se dirigió con su única maleta hacia la parada de taxis, por suerte no había mucha gente esperando, por lo que a los pocos minutos se subió a uno.

**En una gran mansión de desconocida ubicación.**

El furibundo Bhelmoth ingreso al despacho azotando la puerta, con tal fuerza que las bisagras der esta se salieron, la mujer de plateada cabellera, que se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio le sonrió burlonamente.

Mujer-Parece que te fue mal.

Bhelmoth-El maldito del Fénix interrumpió, maldigo la hora en que mi padre lo junto con esos mortales.

La mujer observo detenidamente al ángel y se dio cuenta de que su ala izquierda estaba rota y manchada con sangre, su burlona sonrisa se hiso mayor-Valla, valla parece que no la pasaste muy bien-Su sonrisa desapareció cuando los furibundos ojos celestes del Bhelmoth se posaron sobre ella.

Bhelmoth-Mejor has algo de provecho, ve al olimpo y diles que se preparen, ya es momento de iniciar la guerra

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, se levantó y salió por la destruida puerta

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::**

**Bien sé que los hice esperar mucho, pero bueno no tuve otra opción, ahora mis fick se atrasaran más T_T, les pido disculpas por eso. Sé que en este capítulo explicó mucho lo de los cuatro sellos, pero es que debía explicar el por qué es el fin del mundo. Pobre Shun T_T, lo hice ver cosas terribles, pero no se preocupen se recuperara.**

**Pero les di un adelanto de que Shun tendrá que volver al Hades y quizás volver a ver al dios del inframundo, y se nos viene la guerra en sima.**

**Mensaje especial, si me llega a pasar algo con mi cuenta quiero que sepan que continuare este fick en Fanfick es**

**Aclaraciones.**

**Tabuco-**Catapulta medieval, transportable.

**Información, para los que deseen saber de dónde salió todo.**

Durante siglo XVIII y principios del XIX, ocurrió la revolución industrial, comenzando en Gran Bretaña, y extendiéndose luego al resto de Europa, ocurren muchas transformaciones socioeconómicas, tecnológicas y culturales. Durante esta época hubo una gran migración de la gente del campo a las ciudades, pero como estas no estaban preparadas para semejante cantidad de personas, más la falta de un reglamento de regulación ocasiono que en ellas las condiciones de vida se volvieron muy insalubre. Durante esta época fue muy común ver a niños y niñas trabajando en las empresas y demás, los trabajadores de las empresas eran sometidos a condiciones insalubres, hacinamiento, maltratos y largas jornadas.

El sitio de Jerusalén ocurrió en el 1099 d.C, durante la primera cruzada, la segunda imagen se refieren a las sucesivas guerras que ocurrieron en el medio oriente, por ser un lugar muy conflictivo lo elegí, además de ser cuna de las religiones más importantes del mundo, que son parte de esta historia, aunque me basare en mayor medida en la biblia.

La selva del tercer sello está basada en la selva misionera, de ahí las especies animales, se encuentra en mi país y cubre 27.000 Km. cuadrados del territorio de la provincia de Misiones, es uno de los ecosistemas de mayor biodiversidad de la argentina y del mundo, es el último refugio de especies amenazadas como le Yaguareté, (El jaguar argentino), que es mencionado. Tristemente se encuentra en peligro por la excesiva deforestación. Yo he ido a las cataratas de Iguazú y es un hermoso lugar, es cierto lo de la gran cantidad de mariposas y lo de que se posan sobre ti (Mendigas empresas privadas ToT) Y la desertización si es un problema grave en mi país.

**Bien, ahora los agradecimientos**

Vegen Isennawa- Gracias por el comentario, si fallo la redacción creo que fue por la emoción de la pelea, espero no volver a cometer ese error.

Andromeda-Gracias, espero que algún día subas algo, de seguro sera interesante.

Fabiola Brambila-Muchas gracias por el mensaje, en el siguiente capítulo Hyoga despertara, y la verdad es que ni yo tengo idea de cómo va a reaccionar después de esto. Pronto habrá más acción y si te gusto la pelea de los hermanitos contra el Bhelmoth, créeme que vendrán más y llenas de acción, cosas inesperadas, de todo.

Maryn Kimura-Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, si crees que el Bhelmoth fue muy malvado por querer hacer eso, te digo que es la punta del Aisber, puede ser aún más maldito y acatare tu consejo ahora pondré puño o puñetazo.

Darkacuario- Gracias, are lo posible para dejar de meter la pata con la redacción, pero es que me emocioné mucho escribiendo la pelea y quizás por eso se me paso por alto y como le dije a mary, dejare a las piñas en paz XD

Shun_love_4ever-Gracias por el mensaje, si yo también amo a los hermanitos, : ), y si en el siguiente capítulo le tocara al lindo dragoncito, lo iba a hacer en este, pero necesitaba un elemento clave, que ya tengo. Sabes este fick no es Yaoi, pero estoy escribiendo uno que si lo es, se llama criaturas de la noche, aunque te advierto que es muy fuerte y está lleno de misterio.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

El fin de la eternidad.

Hola que tal, volví y continuamos con esta historia, como siempre agradecemos a todos los lectores y a sus mensajes. Un aviso importante logre abrir cuenta en devianART con el mismo apodo que tengo acá ^_^, y he subido algunas imagen del este y otros fick, como Shun con la armadura del Leviatán, el Bhelmoth, no soy huy la gran dibujante, pero hago mi mejor intento U_U.

Perdonen las demoras, pero es que se me había muerto la musa T_T, además ando media apretada con las materias ToT, bueno n puedo justificar mi tardanza con en el cap, ya que no es huy re cool, pero bueno espero que les guste. Aclaramos que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura y llana coincidencia :).

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El quinto sello**

**El regreso de los dioses olvidados**

**Mansión de desconocida ubicación.**

La mujer observo detenidamente al ángel y se dio cuenta de que su ala izquierda estaba rota y manchada con sangre, su burlona sonrisa se hiso mayor-Valla, valla parece que no la pasaste muy bien-Su sonrisa desapareció cuando los furibundos ojos celestes del Bhelmoth se posaron sobre ella.

-Mejor has algo de provecho, ve al olimpo y diles que se preparen, pronto iniciaremos la guerra.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, se levantó y salió por la destruida puerta.

Mientras el ángel, cerro sus ojos y encendió su cosmos, luego de unos segundos se pudo escuchar el sonido de los huesos de su ala volviendo a su ubicaciones normales, hiso un mueca de dolor, mientras los huesos se reacomodaban, luego la herida lentamente empezó a cerrarse hasta desaparecer.

-Ya a obtenido sus alas, igual es solo un ligero contratiempo-sonrió levemente-Eres fuerte hermanito, se nota que te entrenaron bien, pero sigues siendo un iluso-Sonrió maliciosamente-Pero bueno, si quieres pelea la tendrás-Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

**Mansión Kido, Japón.**

Ban y Ichi estaban observando a Shun por lo menos ahora parecía estar más calmado, su respiración estaba norma y ya no se movía inquieto. El santo de Hidra se acercó lentamente a las alas de Shun, curioso quería observarlas más de cerca, las negras alas estaban hechas de plumas que parecían, a simple vista ser metálicas y tenían manchas de sangre. Intentando averiguar de dónde surgían se acercó y a parecían surgir de debajo de la armadura, todavía con su curiosidad insatisfecha, Ichi se dispuso a tomar una de las plumas y arrancarla.

-Ichi mejor déjalo así, y esperemos a que Saori venga-Pero La Hidra no le hiso caso, se disponía a tomar una de las plumas, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por la exclamación de su compañero- Ichi, es pera, mira eso-El Leoncillo señalo las puntas de las alas.

Las plumas de aquella zona, que parecían estar hechas de metal, empezaban a perder su brillo y dureza, volviéndose opacas y suaves, semejantes a las de un ave, lentamente todas las plumas pasaron por el mismo proceso, haciendo que ahora las alas se asemejaran a la de los cuervos.

-¿De que estarán hechas esas cosas?-Pregunto sorprendido el santo de Hidra, el Leoncillo solo levanto los hombros en señal de no tener idea.

**Hospital cercano.**

Seiya había llegado al hospital y buscaba por todos lados a Saori, la vio en la sala de espera, a las afueras de la sala de emergencias, charlando con Shiryu, y acompañada por los demás santos. La diosa estaba contrariada, Shiryu ya le había contado toda la situación y el Bhelmoth había mostrado una gran habilidad al dejar fuera de combate a tres de sus más fuertes caballeros en unas pocas horas. Además tenía un mal presentimiento, debido a ser una reencarnación ove, todavía no tenía toda la experiencia y los recuerdos de Atena, conocía la leyenda bíblica de ambas bestias y sabía que cada vez que ellos aparecía, pero todavía tenía muchas dudas que esclarecer y averiguar qué era lo que planeaba el ángel blanco.

-¡Saori!-Se escuchó el grito del castaño, que venía corriendo hacia ellos-¡Saori por fin te encuentro!

-¿Seiya?, ¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunta la diosa.

-Acabo de dejar a Shun en la mansión, todavía esta inconsciente.

-¿Shun está en la mansión?

-Si Saori-Con toda calma Shiryu le contesto-Por la "condición" de Shun, creímos que no sería conveniente traerlo a un hospital.

-Entiendo, pero tenemos que hacer que alguien lo revise-Saori saco su celular y llamo a uno de sus médicos de confianza.

El hospital en que se encontraban era uno de los pertenecientes a la fundación Kido, era preferible que las "singulares" heridas que sufrían sus caballeros sean tratadas con la mayor discreción posible. Saori no quería exponer a sus caballeros al escrutinio público, ni mucho menos tener que explicar cómo se originaron y cómo es posible que sus santos soporten heridas tan mortales. Ahora estaba llamando a uno de sus médicos de mayor confianza al doctor Kasuo Tanaka, era un viejo amigo de la familia, la había atendido cuando ella era más joven y contaba con unos cincuenta años, ella sabía que podía contar con el e todo momento y para los casos más extraños.

-Hola si con el doctor Kasuo, hola que tal, Kasuo te llamaba porque tengo un problema, es uno de mis…mis amigos, necesito que vayas a verlo a la mansión ¿Podrías hacer?, SI, muchas gracias-Corto y miro al Pegaso y al Dragón-Bueno el doctor Kasuo ira a revisarlo, cualquier cosa nos llamara-Luego se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar-Ahora tenemos que ver que haremos con el problema del Bhelmoth, y Shun, es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a buscarlo.

-Y que venga, ya vera lo que le hago-Reto el castaño-Que sepa que no le tenemos miedo.

-Seiya, primero debemos pensar las cosas-Respondió el Dragón con tranquilidad-Tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

**Océano pacifico al sur de Japón, en el centro del mar del diablo.**

Una luz apareció en el centro de las calmada aguas se vio una gran luz, esta se fue disipando hasta que dejo ver la imagen de un ángel de blancas alas. El Bhelmoth descendió suavemente hasta posarse sobe las misteriosas aguas, generando pequeñas ondas, luego miro el nublado cielo, negros nubarrones se cernían sobre él, amenazando con largar una tormenta en cualquier momento.

El ángel sonrió ante el siniestro cielo-Que bella tormenta se ha formado esta noche-Desenvaino su larga espada y observo una vez más el cielo, elevo su espada en su dirección e inmediatamente una fuerte tormenta eléctrica estallo.

**Sueño de Shun.**

El ángel sonrió ampliamente-Debes encontrar las armaduras de los cuatro divinos, las armaduras que representan a las cuatro máximas deidades del mundo antiguo y que conservan su poder.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?-Pregunto el Santo

-Solo las morías lo saben, mi querido Leviatán, deberás volver al Hades-Su tono se volvió serio-Cuentas con mi apoyo soy el señor de las aguas, también cuentas con el del señor de las llamas, nosotros somos tus guías-Un fuerte viento soplo, haciendo que Shun sintiera un fuerte escalofrió, el ángel volteo en la dirección de la que provenía el viento y pronuncio-La guerra ha comenzado y el quinto sello se ha roto.

-¿La guerra ha comenzado?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto Andrómeda.

-Que los dioses olvidados han regresado, dioses que hace siglos fueron derrotados o desplazados desean su venganza, y el Bhelmoth está dispuesto a ayudarles en esta macabra empresa. Venganza, ira envidia, avaricia y poder, defectos que tanto los hombres como los dioses poseen, tu hermano lo sabe, y sabe cómo manejar eso sentimientos a su favor.

-Pero, ¿Por qué hace esto?-pregunto Shun-¿Por qué tenesmos que hacer esto?

Al Bhelmoth no solo lo impulsa el deseo de purificar este mundo, también lo empuja el deseo de la venganza y castigo, hacer pagar a todos aquellos seres malignos, y a aquellos que lo convirtieron en lo que ahora es. Desea castigar al mal y no le importa quien se cruce en su camino, o la cantidad de destrucción que esto acarreara. Esta batalla fue pactada desde el comienzo del tiempo, ambos deben combatir, se cuales sean las razones que los impulsen, esta batalla decide el destino de este mundo-El ángel se mantenía firme-Ahora ha llegado el momento en el que el quinto sello se rompa, volveremos a vernos Leviatán- Sonrió levemente y desapareció, dejando a un confundido Andrómeda con un mal presentimiento.

**Mansión Kido, Japón.**

Ban se había retirado e Ichi estaba por salir y dejar solo a Andrómeda, pero todavía sentía una gran curiosidad por sus alas, aprovechando que el Leoncillo no estaba para impedírselo se aproximó al Santo y con su mano tomo una de las suaves plumas. Inmediatamente, como recorridas por una corriente eléctrica, se endurecieron, El santo de Hidra abrió los ojos sorprendido y no atino a reaccionar cuando el ala, agresivamente se abrió, dándole un fuerte golpe y mandándolo de culo al piso.

El Leoncillo al escuchar el ruido volvió a la habitación y vio a su compañero sentado en el piso sobándose el rostro, luego levanto la vista y vio como el ala de Shun se retraía y volvía a pegarse a su cuerpo, por lo que pregunto.

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Me golpeo con su ala!-Exclamo enojado el santo de Hidra mientras señalaba a Andrómeda.

-¿El ala se movió sola?-Pregunto desconcertado el leoncillo.

-¡No solo se movió!, ¡Me golpeo!

La discusión que iba a comenzar entre ambos se detuvo abruptamente, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Shun se estaba incorporando, Ichi inmediatamente se levantó del suelo.

-¿Shun?-Pregunto el santo de Leoncillo, pero Andrómeda no le contesto, lentamente se paró, su expresión era seria y su vista se perdía en el vacío-¿Shun estas bien?

El aludido hiso caso omiso de las palabras de su compañero de armas, paso por al lado de ellos sin prestarles atención, para sorpresa y confusión de ambos santo.

-¡Espera!, ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Ichi.

Pero Shun no le respondió, ni lo miro, directamente salió por la puerta y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, rumbo a la salida, los santos de Hidra y leoncillo se miraron entre si ¿Por qué Shun actuaba así? Y ¿Qué se supone que deberían hacer?, ¿Tenían que detenerlo?, sin una mejor idea solo optaron por seguirlo.

**Afuera de la mansión.**

La joven china se acababa de bajar del taxi, desde el portón pudo ver que la puerta estaba destruida, por lo que se preocupó, pero antes de que tocara el timbre del portón se detuvo. Vio a un joven de cabello negro azabache, vestido con una armadura negra como la noche que se cernía sobre Japón, adornadas con rojos rubíes, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que su portador era idéntico a Shun, lo único que los diferenciaba era color de cabello, el de este era tan oscuro como su armadura.

-¡Shunrei!-La china miro en la dirección de donde provenía el grito, y vio a Ban y Ichi salir por la destruida puerta, tras el extraño.

Shun, se detuvo en seco, para sorpresa de todos, levanto la vista y vio el cielo, a la lejanía se formaba una gran tormenta.

-Ya no queda tiempo-Pronuncio, los santos de Leo e Hidra lo miraron sin entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

**Océano pacifico al sur de Japón, en el centro del mar del diablo**

El Bhelmoth sonreía sintiéndose glorioso, manteniéndose menos de medio metro sobre las ahora embravecidas aguas, los rayos caían en el cielo y sus temibles rugidos, clamaban el por el origen de la nueva guerra.

-Cuando el cordero abrió el quinto sello, vi bajo el altar aquellas almas que habían sido muertas a causa de la palabra de Dios y por el testimonio que tenían Y clamaban a gran voz diciendo: ¿Hasta cuándo, señor, santo y verdadero, no gusgas nuestra sangre en aquellos que moran la tierra? –El Ángel sonrió sínicamente-pues yo estoy dispuesto a escuchar su reclamo, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer justicia en su nombre, este es un mundo sin dios, es hora de que se paguen los errores del pasado, es hora de alguien les recuerde su lugar. Que el Olimpo arda en las llamas y la tierra se estremezca, llena de miedo y dolor, la hora final ha llegado, ¡QUE LA GUERRA COMIENZE!

Levanto su espada con ambas manos y se preparó para clavarla en las aguas-Este es mi destino y mi deseo Aquí en el centro del mar del diablo, el lugar que atraviesa la tierra en dos enviare, donde se junta la energía del mundo, dioses olvidados es hora de que despierte pues una nueva guerra ha comenzado-Clavo su espada con furias sobre las aguas, una gran onda circular blanca se distribuyó por todo el lugar, dispersándose y despareciendo.

**Triangulo de las Bermudas, del otro lado del mundo.**

El mar calmo se embraveció de repente, un gran chorro de agua se disparó al aire, generando una gran onda circular blanca que esparció y desapareció por el lugar.

**Afueras de la mansión Kido, Tokio Japón.**

Shun seguía mirando el horizonte, como si esperara que algo pasara, los otros dos santos estaban desconcertados, pero no se animaban a decirle o hacer algo y la joven china no entendía nada, ¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿Sus alas eran reales?, ¿Por qué Ban e Ichi no hacían nada? El caballero prestaba atención al horizonte hasta que sintió como una onda eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, sus alas instantáneamente se abrieron y sus plumas se volvieron metálicas. Ban había ido a abrirle el portón a Shurei y dejarla pasar, de repente se detuvo, pues sintió como si un extraño escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, Ichi también lo sintió, ambos miraron en la misma dirección que Andrómeda, sintieron en ese momento que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Islandia, glacial Vatnajökull**

En las tierras nórdicas del otro lado del mundo, donde todavía el sol se reflejaba en el hielo y nieve de los eternos glaciares, se podía ver que había dos hombres parados en medio del desierto helado. Uno era alto, tez pálida con rasgos bien varoniles, con un cabello castaño claro tirando a rubio y ojos bien azules. Su hermano a su lado era un poco más bajo que el, con el mismo color de cabello y color de piel, pero a diferencia su hermano sus ojos eran de un color avellana oscuro.

El de ojos azules posea una armadura de un color celeste claro, cuyo brillo y textura eran muy semejantes al helo, con finos tallados que asemejaban hondas, todas las placas de esta presentaban un bordado en azul. Esta cubra perfectamente la zona del pecho hombros y brazos, mientras que, las piernas tenían una protección más ligera, pero que les daba una gran movilidad, la placa de su hombro izquierdo tenía la forma de la cabeza de un lobo, cuyos ojos eran rocas de aguamarina incrustada.

Su hermano poseía una armadura idéntica, pero con diferente color, esta era de un morrón fuerte, sus tallados eran igual de finos, pero con trazos más rectos, y todas sus placas poseían un bordado rojo, la placa con forma de lobo estaba en su hombro derecho y esta tenia rocas de ágata.

Ambos guerreros miraban los el hielo sonrientes, la larga espera por fin terminaba, la tierra se estremeció y el hielo comenzó a agrietarse. Una inmensa pata, similar a la de un perro emergió, destrozando el suelo y enviando varios trozos de hielo a volar por lo aires, segundos después y al ancho de un campo de futbol de distancia de ella, emergió otra. La tierra se estremeció con mayor brutalidad, mientras una inmensa bestia comenzaba a surgir.

Un lobo monstruoso cuyo cuerpo parecía estar hecho de hielo, con una altura de siete pisos, emergió, todo su cuerpo estaba gravado con runas nórdicas celestes, y sus ojos era dos enormes orbes completamente azules.

-¡Señor!-Los dos hombres e arrodillaron ante la imponente criatura-Gran lobo de tierra Fenrir, hijo de Loki y Angrboda, el tiempo de la venganza ha llegado.

-Soy Iluz de Scöll- Respondió el hombre de ojos azules.

-Yo soy Darkus de Hati- Respondió el hombre de ojos avellanas.

-¿Scöll y Hati?-Pregunto la criatura, la voz de esta era gruesa y rasposa muy semejante a un gruñido

-Sí señor, somos nosotros, Ha llegado el momento, los ángeles cumplieron su parte ahora nos toca la nuestra-los dos hombres sonrieron-Es hora de que el reinado del hielo comience.

-Los humanos pagaran el haber olvidado su lugar, y el haber manchado la memoria de mi padre, que el hielo queme sus almas-El monstruoso lobo aulló, a la lejanías una gran cantidad de los hielos de Groenlandia se quebraron y cayeron al mar, mientras que una de las peores Heladas empezaba a azotar Islandia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Norte de África desierto el Sahara.**

Unos Tuareg se vieron atrapados por una tormenta de arena, el grupo de tres hombres y sus camellos intentaban avanzar contra los fuertes vientos y la inclemente arena que los golpeaba. El grupo de bereberes vestidos con sus típicas ropas holgadas árabes y sus rostros completamente cubierto,( exceptuando la parte de los ojos), por sus velos azules.

De repente los animales se asustaron y lucharon para soltarse, los hombre con todas sus fuerzas, intentaron sostenerlos de sus correas, pero las bestias lucharon con todas sus fuerzas y escaparon perdiéndose en la tormenta. Vieron hacia la dirección opuesta a la que escapaban los camellos, una figura apareció de entre la tormenta, era un hombre, con un cuerpo bien fornida, de piel bien oscura y solo estaba vestido con una túnica egipcia blanca con bordados dorados.

Los bereberes veían al hombre acercarse en su dirección, lo que más le extraño era que la tormenta de arena parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, cuando vieron su rostro supieron por qué. Frente a ellos había un extraño ser, su cuerpo era humano, pero su cabeza no era humana, poseía un hocico similar al de un oso hormiguero, tenía unos ojos amarillos como los de los chacales y unas largas orejas rectangulares. Los hombreas largaron un grito atroz, fue lo único que pudieron hacer antes de ser tragados vivo por las arenas del desierto. Luego la paz reino, la tormenta ceso y los calcinantes rayos de sol cayeron una vez más sobre el desierto, la extraña criatura destacaba fácilmente entre las dunas, mirando en dirección a Egipto dijo.

-Los hermanos han regresado, supongo que mi exilió ya ha durado demasiado tiempo-Sus ojos demostraron de repente una gran furia-No es así Horus-Desvió su mirada, pues su atención había sido capada por otras dos criaturas que se acercaba hacia él

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Seth-EL dios miro al dueño de la voz, era un joven, de piel tan oscura como la suya, vestido con prenda similar, pero su cabeza era la de un Chacal negro. Era acompañado por una mujer con cabeza de leona y cuya piel se asemejaba al pelaje del animal, esta vestía una armadura dorada, portaba un escudo y una lanza manchada de sangre.

-¿Anubis? ¿Sekhmet? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto con marcado recelo.

-Hemos venido a prestar nuestra ayuda, ambos estamos hartos del gobierno de Horus-El chacal sonrió ampliamente-Además podemos ser de gran ayuda-Levanto su mano derecha y de las arenas del desierto comenzó a surgir un ejército completo, de hombres chacal, en su cuello llevaban gargantillas azules egipcias y estaban armados con kopesh doradas.

El dios del desierto miro el ejército que se había alzado de la arena y luego miro a los dos dioses-Supongo que esto será interesante.

**Bogota colombia.**

En las profundidades de la tierra, resguardada del paso del tiempo se encontraba una antigua ciudad Azteca, en el centro de esta se levantaba una imponente pirámide, (Azteca), pintada de vivos colores, entre los que predominaba el rojo, poseía fonos gravados de oro y plata. En el interior de esta se encontraba un amplio salón, las paredes pintada con representaciones de sangrientas batallas, eran iluminadas por la luz de las antorchas, en el centro se encontraba un trono, hecho de oro, tenía talladas varias calaveras en el.

Sentado en su trono estaba el oscuro dios, un hombre jaguar, su pelaje era el de una pantera negra, su cuerpo semejante al humano, pero con una musculatura muy superior, sus brazos y piernas terminaban en garras retractiles, negras y afiladas como la obsidiana, poseía una larga cola felina, la cual estaba decorada con una pulsera azteca, con dos plumas. Llevaba descubierto su pecho, el cual era decorado con finos colgantes de oro y plumas, en su parte inferior tenía una especie de taparrabo rojo, con bordados dorados.

El antiguo dios observo la sangrienta pintura que decoraba sus aposentos y dijo, con una voz más semejante al gruñido de un jaguar.

-El cocodrilo celestial ha aparecido y el heredero de mi hermano ha de estar con el-Sonrió siniestramente, mostrando sus afilados colmillos-Una vez más la luna y la tierra se teñirán del rojo de la sangre.

Continuara….

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::**

Ho bueno debe haber duda sobre la historia de estos doses, bueno se aclararan en capítulos más adelante :), espero que les haya gustado, sé que no justifica tanto tiempo, pero es que no hallaba como escribir T_T.

**Información para curiosos.**

**Kopesh-**Espada egipcia, era el arma más típica del Antiguo Egipto junto con el carro de guerra, tenía hoja curva y en apariencia era muy similar a la cimitarra.

**Las momias-**Antes de que se empezarán los métodos me momificación era el mismo desierto el que conservaba las momias, luego los egipcios perfeccionaron su método hasta las momias que vemos en los museos actuales, la verdad es que es muy loco, parece un ejército de muertos vivientes XD, pero bueno Set es el dios del desierto y bueno, alguna ventaja tenía que tener, pero saben, no es el único dios egipcio que se levanta contra Horus, encontré otros dioses muy malignos que le serán de ayuda :D

**Mar del Diablo o Triangulo del dragón, **es una región del Océano Pacífico alrededor de la isla Miyake, más o menos 100 kilómetros del sur de Tokio. Se dice que una de las esquinas del triángulo está en la isla de Guam. En esta zona se ha asegurado que actúan las mismas fuerzas misteriosas que parecen actuar en el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Desde hace siglos, centenares de barcos y aviones han desaparecieron allí sin dejar rastros y otros se han encontrado tiempo después, pero todos sus tripulantes han desaparecido, sin dejar rastro. Lo más curioso es que exactamente en el mismo paralelo del otro lado del mundo se encuentra en triángulo de las Bermudas, conocido por tener las mismas "cualidades", o_O loco pero cierto.

Vista perdida en el vacío, es como aquel que mira la nada, ve para adelante pero no te ve, o está muy perdido en sus pensamientos como para verte.

**El mito de Fenrir- **Sé que en realidad el inmenso lobo fue encadenado en isla Lyngvi, en el lago Ámsvartnir, pero es una isla mítica no tiene ubicación real, un lugar más factible era Kongens Lyngby, en Dinamarca, pero decidí cambiar la ubicación y se que murió en el Ragnarök, pero el mito dice que murió, no lo sabemos,he, :P.

**Niflheim- **Versión nórdica del infierno, volveremos a hablar de él más adelante.

**Aguamarina**- La aguamarina es la variedad de color azul verdoso pálido del berilo al igual que la esmeralda.

**Hekla-**Es un estratovolcán situado al sur de Islandia, con una altura de 1.491 metros, siendo el más activo de la isla. Desde el año 874 se han sucedido 20 erupciones. A diferencia de la mayoría de los estratovolcanes, el Hekla no tiene un único cráter, y erupcióna a través de una fisura que transcurre a lo largo de su cresta o "quilla".

**Agradecimientos. **

Al igual que mis otros fick empiezo a responder directamente los mensajes, cuando subo el nuevo cap n_n, pero gracias a :

Maryn Kimura, Andromedarck, Fabiola branbila, Vegen Isennawa y Darkacuario por seguir la historia.


End file.
